El azul Pilar y el verde Azul
by Fikir
Summary: Azul y Pilar, niñas que son parte del cuarteto de los héroes de Nova Nizza: Los Combo Niños. Detrás de las mascaras están sus personalidades y ese pequeño deseo de ser más como la otra aunque no pensaron en cambiar cuerpos.
1. La Divina Idea

**Este Fic se desarrolla en el universo y con los personajes de la serie animada "Combo Niños" que pertenecen a la compañía "SIP Animation" y fueron distribuidos por Jetix y Disney XD, con toda esta información de antemano menciono que no pertenezco a nada de lo anterior, solo soy fan de la serie y hago historias para entretención de otros fans y porque me gusta. No recibo ningún tipo de monetización por hacer Fics.**

 **Nota: El one-shot "Pijamada de chicas" pude ser visto como el prologo de este fic, pero no es obligatorio leerlo.**

 **Capitulo 1: La Divina Idea**

Conocemos a los Divinos como aquellos seres que se encuentran en el mundo Divino y que poseen habilidades únicas entre ellos que sobrepasan a las humanas, ambos mundos están conectados entre sí pero sin llegar a tocarse directamente, la forma de traer a un Divino al mundo donde vivimos nosotros los humanos es invocarlo a través de su sello que fue específicamente creado para que no cruzaran hasta llegar aquí desde su lugar de origen; debido a que algunos son muy hostiles por naturaleza o que guardan rencor a los humanos o que simplemente no saben lo que sus poderes pueden hacer para lastimarnos existen los Combo Niños, encargados de devolverlos a su mundo si escapan de alguna manera.

Pero también existe una forma segundaria de invocarlos para alguna ayuda que se pueda necesitar de su parte: Cerca del sello hay que encender cuatro velas y en posición de suplica se le llama amablemente, si acepta aparecerá pero con la mitad de su poder y en un tamaño reducido debido a que el sello no se ha roto por lo que la conexión con este mundo no es completa, después, para devolverlo solo se le debe de echar una porción de sal en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta Pilar?- consultó Grinto al ver a su alumna sentada junto a los otros con el brazo bastante estirado.

-¿Por qué sal? ¿No pueden ser más originales? Es decir ¡Casi siempre es sal la respuesta! Lastimar a una bruja: Sal, matar caracoles o babosas: Sal, protegerse de entidades malignas: un circulo de sal, darle sabor a una receta: Sal a gusto, capturar un espíritu: Sal, ¿Cómo se llama al producto cuya formula química es NaCl?- hizo una pequeña pausa dramática -Cloruro de sodio… es decir ¡Sal!- Exclamó la niña agitando fuertemente ambos brazos haciéndose énfasis en su disgusto y desesperación.

-Parece que el examen de química aun le afecta- comentó Serio a Azul recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de ella.

-Este, Pilar- El mayor se veía un poco impresionado por tan inesperada reacción.

-Además ¿Por qué nos está enseñando esto? ¡Ya sufrimos mucho para encerrar a los Divinos como para querer llamarlos! Aunque sea con la mitad de su poder- cruzó los brazos queriendo tener una respuesta convincente para ella a sus preguntas.

-Bueno Pilar- Grinto estaba listo para responderle calmadamente hasta que Cabeza lo interrumpió.

-¡Niña! ¡No dudes de lo que enseñan! Además, es muy útil lo que están aprendiendo, imaginen que se enfrentan a un Divino muy poderoso y conocen a otros tres que pueden hacerle frente y con los que pueden hacer un trato, pues bien, invocan a esos tres, derrotan al Divino problemático y todos a su mundo, fin del asunto-

-Bueno, eso sí suena útil- Dijo pensando mejor el asunto.

-No completamente porque de todas formas no nos sirve invocarlos ya que todos los Divinos son malos y no nos quieren ver- habló Paco en ese instante.

-¿Qué hay de Gecko? No creo que nos odie mucho- Serio salió en defensa de un Divino.

-¡Oh! ¡Duplico! Él no es tan malo- la pelinegra siguió.

-¡Y Búfalo!- otra vez el chico recordó un divino que precisamente no era malvado

-¡Perro cerebro! Admitámoslo, tenía su encanto-

-El señor sueño parece alguien con quien hablar-

-¡Y el gaseoso!- La chica alegremente lo mencionó para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Vaya, parece que ustedes dos no odian tanto a los Divinos- Azul se encargó de seguir la conversación.

-No es eso- contesto la otra chica.

-Es solo que no todos son villanos- siguió Serio con la frase.

-Pues yo les digo que todos, absolutamente todos en algún momento comenzaron a causar desastres alrededor- el otro chico se resistía a ver a los villanos como buenos y antes de que alguien intentara hacerlo cambiar un poco ese pensamiento la campana de la escuela sonó.

-Bueno niños, vean que ya tienen un nuevo conocimiento que enriquece su alma, ahora, deberán ir al salón de clases para seguir llenándose de conocimientos que son el mayor tesoro de la vida ¿No creen? Yo sí-

-Sí maestre- los cuatro respondieron con respeto y se marcharon del lugar.

-Muy bien niños, el próximo trabajo expositivo será de a dos y de tema libre, pero yo escogeré las parejas- Cuando la señorita Soledad terminó de hablar la sala se llenó de murmullos que trataban sobre la preocupación de con quién les tocaría.

-¡Ay! ¡Ojalá me toque con Raimundo!- exclamó ilusionada Pilar.

-¿Por qué? ¿No prefieres que te acompañe uno de nosotros?- Paco preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Qué sucede Paco? Antes no te molestaba que Pilar hablara de él- Serio sonreía traviesamente.

-Es que ahora no para de hablar de él cada vez que se puede hacer algo en grupo y nos ignora-

-Ay Paco, no te preocupes, yo nunca me olvido de ustedes y no me molestaría estar de pareja en el trabajo con alguno- soltó las palabras con sinceridad –Pero estaría encantada de trabajar con él- giró rápidamente la cabeza y mantuvo una cara de enamorada viendo a Raimundo sin notar que Paco la miraba un poco molesto a la vez que Serio veía a su amigo de manera divertida.

-Creo que me perdí de algo- Pensó en voz alta sin preocuparse la rubia sabiendo que sería ignorada en ese momento.

-Bien niños, encontré la lista donde tengo las parejas- A pesar de que esperaba silencio los murmullos se intensificaron, ante eso suspiró y decidió anotar las parejas en la pizarra.

-¡Azul!- Exclamó Serio señalando la pizarra apenas vio que la profesora escribió la primera letra.

-¿Pilar?-

-¿Yo?-

Preguntaron en voz alta los cuatro al ver el nombre al lado del de la primera chica llamando la atención de la mujer al frente.

-Chicos, tal vez se impresionen, se alegren o se desanimen con sus parejas de trabajo pero les voy a pedir que sean más discretos con sus emociones- Con eso volvió a escribir.

-Bueno Pilar, somos nosotras dos- Deposito su mano en el hombro de la mencionada.

-¡Ay Raimundo!- Se lamentaba la chica mirando al niño a la vez que tenía sus manos entrelazadas en forma de suplica.

-Tranquila Pilar, piensa que aunque no estás con ese chico te salvaste de estar con Perla- los demás vieron a la susodicha por lo dicho por Serio notándola algo molesta, entonces vieron la pizarra leyendo que le tocaba con Miguel.

-Rayos, pobre Miguel- La pelinegra miró al chico mandándole mentalmente palabras de consuelo.

-A Rafa le toca soportar a Telmo, le compadezco pero me alegro de no ser yo- Mencionó Paco con la mirada en la pizarra.

-A mí con Mili- Habló el otro chico del grupo.

-¡Esperen! Ya casi todos están en la pizarra, solo faltan- Se alarmó la de ojos verdes.

-Paco y Raimundo- Dijo Azul al mismo tiempo que la señorita Soledad comenzó a escribir precisamente esos nombres juntos y con eso los tres vieron a su compañero de Capoeira.

-Bueno, como no fue con Telmo todo bien para mí- ante la postura relajada y sus palabras sus amigos le mantuvieron la mirada -¿Qué?-

-¿No se supone que no te agradaba?- Preguntó Pilar.

-Solo me molesta que tú lo menciones todo el tiempo, pero no me cae mal-

-Ah bueno, ahora me voy a quejar- Se aclaró la garganta y de un rápido movimiento sostuvo al chico del cuello de la camisa -¡Tienes mucha suerte! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Yo lo pedí! ¡Cambiemos parejas por favor di que sí!- lo sacudía sin piedad ante la mirada de sus dos otros amigos.

-Oye Pilar, eso ofende un poco y creo que con esto ya entiendo a Paco- Habló Azul.

-Sí, y deberías dejar de zarandearlo, aunque él aceptara la señorita Soledad no cambiará las parejas-

-Tienen razón chicos- La pelinegra resignada soltó a su amigo dejándolo caer de cara al suelo –Debo aceptar a mi compañera de trabajo y pensar que esta no fue mi oportunidad de acercarme más a Raimundo… ¡Aunque Paco puede ayudarme!- Nuevamente tomó al chico del cuello de la camisa estando aún en el piso y volvió a sacudirlo -¡Puedes ayudarme en mi misión de acercarme a él! ¡Háblale de mí todo lo que puedas y que sean cosas buenas! ¡Asegúrate de dejarme con buena reputación!-

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Bájame por favor!-

-¡Bien!- Celebró la niña soltando otra vez a su compañero que terminó nuevamente con la cara en el suelo en lo que ella saltaba de felicidad provocando una escena bastante graciosa para el de cabello naranja que acabó riendo.

En la hora del almuerzo los chicos se disculparon con las dos porque irían a ver a sus parejas para el trabajo a lo que ambas respondieron que no les molestaba y que era lógico ya que se debería hacer las exposiciones el viernes siendo lunes el día en el que estaban.

-Bien Pilar, debemos ponernos de acuerdo en algún tema de exposición ¿Alguna idea?-

-¡Helado!-

-¿Alguna otra?- preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Insectos- Cuando vio la cara de temor de su acompañante lo pensó nuevamente –Mejor no, ¿Qué te parece una persona?-

-¡La alcaldesa!-

-¡Sí!-

En eso se acercan Serio y Mili a la mesa donde estaban.

-Azul, queríamos pedirte que por favor nos dijeras una forma para que nosotros pudiéramos entrevistar a la alcaldesa- comenzó el chico.

-Es para nuestra exposición y Serio pensó que tú sabrías algo-

Las amigas se vieron y suspiraron derrotadas, la rubia les dio la información de que esa mujer todos los días a las cinco y media de la tarde acepta visitantes de todo tipo que esté interesado en hacerle preguntas, ese horario lo puso para que los reporteros no estén fuera de la alcaldía todo el tiempo intentando entrar para hablarle, ya con eso ellos dos le agradecieron y se fueron.

-Bueno Azul, parece que nos ganaron la idea-

-Sí- dijo algo desanimada.

-¡Oye! ¿Y si hablamos de los combo niños?- sonrió emocionada.

-¡Buena idea! Somos parte de ellos y podemos hablar de ellos con información que nadie más puede tener-

-¡Exacto!-

-¡Todo el mundo escuche!- Gritó Perla parada en una de las mesas de la cafetería mientras Miguel quien estaba sentado se cubría un poco la cara.

-¡Yo y mi compañeros vamos a exponer sobre los combo niños! Por lo tanto ¡La idea ya es nuestra para que les quede claro porque no cambiaré de idea!-

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo pensé lo mismo!- Paco gritó desde su lugar junto a su compañero de trabajo.

-¡Pues debiste avisar!-

-¡Oye Perla no seas así! Yo también pensé en los combo niños- Telmo se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba la chica.

-Lo siento Telmo, pero ya acabo de decirlo- Respondió amablemente la muchacha.

Igualmente entre los tres grupos hubo una pequeña discusión que tuvo que ser interrumpida por el director que llamó a la señorita Soledad quien propuso que en clases anotaría en la pizarra los temas. Ya en el salón Perla y Miguel se quedaron con los Combo Niños, Paco y Raimundo con la capoeira y por último Telmo y Rafa aceptaron a petición de la profesora exponer sobre cómo los habitantes de Nova Nizza reaccionan ante la aparición de los Divinos.

-Pilar, Azul ¿Aún no tienen tema?- La mayor les preguntó a las jóvenes quienes negaron con la cabeza gacha –Bien, les daré hasta el final de las clases, pueden sentarse y conversar sobre su tema como todos los demás- Las niñas obedecieron juntando sus asientos para charlar.

-¿Y si hablamos sobre las constelaciones?- Propuso Azul.

-Recuerda que tú ya nos diste toda una clase sobre eso la vez pasada-

-Cierto-

-¿Y plantas?-

-Ya hemos tenido clases con la señorita Soledad, fuimos al invernadero de Nova Nizza enfrentándonos a Selvasa y hubo un examen sobre las plantas-

-Tema muy gastado ¿Verdad?-

-Podemos entrevistar a Diadoro y a Gomez aprovechando que aún no salen de la prisión-

-¿Recuerdas a la pareja de Paco y a la de Raimundo la primera clase de baile?-

-Primero: Sí, segundo: llámalas por su nombre, decirles así suena a mucho desinterés y son compañeras nuestras y tercero: ¿Qué relación tienen con nuestro tema?-

-Ya hablaron con la señorita Soledad y tuvieron la misma idea- Señaló la pizarra para que la rubia leyera los nombres junto al tema comprobando que ya estaba ocupado.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Sobre los mayas?-

-Eso es aburrido-

-No es aburrido, son nuestros antepasados que se aseguraron de dejar huella para que el conocimiento pasara de generación en generación, cosas como la agricultura, la artesanía, los divinos- Pilar se estaba aburriendo hasta que escuchó a los divinos llegándole una idea a la cabeza.

-¿Y si hablamos de los Divinos?-

-Ese tema ya debe estar ocupado-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mira! ¡Somos las únicas que faltan!- Señalo otra vez la pizarra a lo que Azul leyó cada nombre y tema comprobando igualmente que solo faltaban ellas dos –Okay, creo que podemos hablar sobre los Divinos-

-¡Sí!- Se levantó rápidamente de su sitio -¡Sera la mejor exposición!- Tras decir eso fue rápidamente hasta el escritorio de la profesora para hablarle de que por fin decidieron por lo que la mujer anotó sus nombres y la idea en la pizarra.

-Y por último, un dibujo o figura de uno no estaría mal ¿Tienes todo?-

-Sí Azul, anoté todo tal y como me lo dijiste ¿Ya podemos irnos?-

Ambas se habían quedado en la biblioteca después de las clases para planear todo lo posible sobre su exposición porque la de ojos azules quería asegurarse de tener una buena base, idea, plan, dirección sobre lo que terminarían haciendo; El director ya las había visto una hora después del último timbre del día y aunque las felicito por interesarse en estudiar les pidió que se fueran, por suerte Grinto las apoyó diciendo que él se haría responsable de ellas hasta que se fueran convenciendo al señor Bronca.

-Pues sí, ya podemos irnos- la rubia comenzaba a empacar sus cosas y luego miró rápidamente el reloj del lugar cuando su amiga comentó que afuera se veía bastante oscuro -¡Ay no! ¡Son más de las nueve!- sacó su celular viendo que no tenía ni una llamada perdida de su madre –Ah, verdad que no es la primera vez que me quedo en una biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche, creo que mi familia ya se acostumbró-

-Entonces ¿Podrías desaparecerte toda la noche y no se preocuparían por ti?-

-Tampoco tanto, creo que a la una de la mañana ya me llamarían y si no respondo ten por seguro que la policía me estaría buscando ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tus padres no te han llamado?-

-Porque les he estado enviando mensajes mientras me hablabas sobre que estoy contigo en la biblioteca, al principio no me creyeron y me contaron que llamaron al director que les confirmo que me vio aquí- Se levantó para estirar su cuerpo.

-Nunca te vi mandar mensajes-

-En todo este tiempo no me has dirigido la mirada- dijo poniendo un pie detrás de su cabeza estando parada en la otra pierna.

-Lo siento- nerviosa movió un poco su cabello.

-No te preocupes- terminado sus estiramientos tomó su libreta donde escribió todo ese tiempo dándole una ojeada rápida imaginando como lo harían-¡Oye! ¡Se me ocurrió algo para que dejemos a todos con la boca abierta!-

-Que bien ¿Qué es?- Azul terminaba de ponerse su mochila.

-¡Un Divino real para la exposición!-

-¡¿Qué?!- no podía creer lo que había escuchado, esa idea le parecía una locura muy riesgosa y peligrosa.

-¡Sí! Piénsalo, un Divino de verdad que pueda hacer una demostración de su poder aunque con tan solo aparecer y hablar sería suficiente-

-¡No! Puede ser peligroso ¡¿Y si destruye la escuela?!-

-No si es un Divino con el que podemos hacer un trato y con la mitad de su poder- Sonrió llena de confianza.

-¿Hablas de invocarlo con las velas?- La otra asintió –Bueno, ahora no parece tan mala idea, ¿A quién llamamos?-

-¡A duplico!-

-No gracias, por su culpa termine en el mundo Divino- Dijo con algo de odio.

-Vamos no guardes rencor, además no es tan malo ni siquiera quiere destruir cosas si no lo provocamos, tu sabes que, ¡Duplico quiere cantar! ¡Duplico quiere bailar!- Pilar acompañó sus palabras con una imitación del baile de aquel ser provocando una pequeña risa en su compañera.

-Está bien, además, si viene de la mitad de su tamaño no habrá problema con que se duplique unas cuantas veces- Pensó con una mano en la barbilla y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Así se habla! Vamos con Grinto-

El lugar de entrenamiento estaba bastante oscuro para sorpresa de las chicas que pensaron que su maestre al ser un adulto estaría despierto haciendo alguna actividad como tocar el tambor, algo de capoeira, tejer, hacer crucigramas, sudokus, sopas de letras, yoga o tratando de volver a su forma original de Divino dejando atrás el cascaron de humano que decidió tomar para entrenar a los combo niños hasta que estuvieran listos y pudiera volver a su mundo; lo último lo pensaba exclusivamente Pilar.

-¡Maestre Grinto! ¡¿Esta por aquí?! ¡Perdón por irrumpir pero necesitamos algo!- Azul gritaba para asegurarse de no asustar a su maestre o que las atacara pensando que son intrusas.

-Ya hemos estado aquí dos minutos con treinta y seis segundos- Informó Pilar susurrando.

-¿Has estado contando el tiempo?-

-No, he estado escuchando una canción que agregué hace poco y ya terminó- hablo con voz moderada mostrando en su celular la canción.

-Nunca he escuchado esa canción-

-¡Tienes que oírla! La cantante es poco conocida pero es fabulosa y los sonidos de fondo de sus canciones están inspirados en animales por lo que se escucha ¡Un zombi!- Se alteró apenas vio una sombra detrás de Azul haciendo que volteara con miedo acompañando su movimiento con un grito mientras ella alumbraba con su celular a la sombra.

-Pilar bájale el brillo a tu celular-

-Ay maestre Grinto, es usted- habló casi sin aliento la rubia apoyando su mano en la zona donde está su corazón.

-¡Maestre! ¿No es un zombi?-

-No niñas- dio un bostezo –Ahora ¿Qué necesitan?- por el tono de su voz se notaba que recién despertaba y aunque pudiera hablar bien no estaba en sus completos cinco sentidos.

-Bueno, solo queríamos un Divino para una exposición- La de ojos azules respondió a la duda del mayor.

-Más específicamente queremos a Duplico porque creemos que es más inofensivo y fácil de tratar- la de ojos verdes completó la petición.

-Bien, sí, un Divino, ya vuelvo- se alejó dejando a sus alumnas solas, apenas dejaron de escuchar sus pisadas Azul jugó con sus dedos y Pilar escribió mensajes a su madre para informarle que planeaba llegar a casa en media hora para dormir.

-Aquí esta niñas- le entregó a Azul una moneda - ahora partan a sus casa que yo debo de seguir- Interrumpió su frase con un bostezo largo cubriéndose la boca y estirando la otra mano –durmiendo, ah, tengan cuidado en el camino y tengan una buena noche- se marchó dejando desconcertadas a las chicas que se alejaron algo decaídas.

-Este no es el lugar donde sellamos a Duplico- Dijo Pilar algo triste.

-No, este de aquí es Cambiador- Azul miraba lo que le había entregado su maestre.

-¿Sabes lo gracioso de esto?- Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué hace dos días en la pijamada que hicimos las dos hablamos sobre cambiar de cuerpos?-

-¡Sí!- Levantó los brazos y después aplaudió a lo que la rubia negó suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que el maestre Grinto nos diera un Divino tan fácilmente- Comentó Azul después de un minuto de silencio entre las dos.

-A mi no, estaba en estado uno de control mental por las hormigas-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos, tú lo viste, no estaba del todo consciente de lo que hacía-

-Solo estaba somnoliento- Se detuvo porque habían llegado a la esquina donde se separarían –Ahora debemos esperar hasta mañana para que nos dé a Duplico-

-Oye, no cambies el plan, ibas a avisarle a tu madre que te quedarías en mi casa para que pudiéramos iniciar de una vez- Con ambas manos en las caderas expresaba su molestia.

-Pero mi plan era avisarle a las seis de la tarde pero hemos salido de la escuela casi a las diez y tenemos al Divino equivocado-Puso la moneda en frente de la cara de Pilar y agitó su mano para que apreciara al Divino que tenían a lo que la pelinegra le agarró la muñeca deteniendo el movimiento para tranquilamente moverla y así ver sin problemas a la rubia.

-Aún puedes llamarla, con todo lo que te gusta encerrarte a estudiar no creo que se niegue a que quieres hacer otra pijamada, seguro con mucho gusto llevará tus cosas a mi casa y aunque Cambiador no sea Duplico también es un Divino que invocaremos con la mitad de su poder y que podemos usar para nuestra exposición-

Las dos se miraban a los ojos enfrentándose en la semi-oscuridad del lugar hasta que Azul sacó su celular.

-La llamaré y si no acepta mañana le pediremos al maestre que nos cambie este Divino- Pilar asintió viendo a su amiga buscando el contacto y llamando.

-¡Y dormirás aquí al lado de Suzu!- decía alegremente Pilar señalando un espacio en el piso de su cuarto al lado de su cama.

-Aun no puedo creer que tuvieras razón- Dijo Azul extendiendo su saco de dormir en el sitio –Hola Suzu- Saludó a la planta de su amiga para que ella no se sintiera mal.

-Elemental mí querida Azul- mencionó con un mal imitado acento Ingles teniendo una mano en la cadera y la otra a la altura de su cabeza con únicamente el índice arriba.

-Bueno, bueno, sí, ahora lo primero para avanzar en nuestro trabajo debería ser-

-¡Aquí las cuatro velas!-

-Eres rápida- Dijo Azul con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a su compañera con dos velas en cada mano.

-Claro, quiero terminar todo esto rápido para asegurarme de que Paco hable bien de mi con Raimundo sin tener que preocuparme por nuestra exposición- Hablaba mientras dejaba la moneda en el suelo y colocaba las velas alrededor.

-Eso me da curiosidad, ¿Exactamente que sientes por Raimundo?- Preguntó acercándose al lugar donde estaban los preparativos.

-Creo que lo mismo que Serio por ti- Se cubrió rápidamente la boca agradeciendo que en ese instante le estaba dando la espalda a su amiga.

-Yo no creo que sientas amistad como Serio y yo, más bien sientes algo así como atracción- Se arrodilló y la de ojos verdes la acompañó después de suspirar de alivio.

-Lo que tú digas-

-Bien, comencemos y recuerda que vamos a hacerle unas preguntas, lo devolvemos y justo antes de la clase lo llamamos nuevamente para que sea nuestro apoyo-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-Bien-

Con unos fósforos que la hija del hogar tenia a escondidas encendieron las cuatro velas y ya estando arrodilladas juntaron las palmas de las manos y cerraron los ojos para pedir a Cambiador que apareciera ante ellas; La moneda se iluminó levemente y luego de un ligero humo luminiscente que cambiaba suavemente de color salió avanzando como una serpiente hasta estar cerca de las niñas donde poco a poco en un punto se fue acumulando, cuando todo el humo formó una esfera esta destelló con suficiente fuerza como para que ambas lo sintieran abriendo los ojos para contemplar a Cambiador del mismo tamaño que ellas.

-Escuché que querían que apareciera y bueno ¿Cómo negarme?-


	2. Cambio De Planes

**Este es un Fic que tiene personajes de la serie Combo Niños, la cual fue hecha por la compañía SIP Animation en colaboración con Jetix en la cual fue transmitida al igual que por Disney XD. Yo soy fan de la serie y me gusta escribir Fics, como es solo un gusto propio no recibo dinero por hacer esto.**

 **Capitulo 2: Cambio De Planes.**

-No puede ser ¡Funcionó!- Azul estaba impresionada de que tan solo ellas dos pudieran llamar a un Divino que ya habían derrotado los cuatro pero con en ese instante menos poder.

-Así es niña- Cambiador hablo y ambas se levantaron corroborando que aquel ser tenia la altura de ambas –Veo que ustedes dos pequeñas me han llamado- Las vio asentir -¿Puedo saber por qué?- él sonrió amigablemente y eso les pareció extraño.

-Oye, te comportas diferente- Dijo Pilar.

-¿A qué te refieres niña? Yo no recuerdo que me hayan invocado antes un par de pequeñas ni que nos viéramos-

-Mi amiga quiso decir que no te comportas como nosotras creíamos que lo harías, danos un momento- la rubia sujeto a su amiga y la arrastró rápidamente hasta un lado de la cama donde él no las varia y le susurro- Pilar, recuerda que conoce a los combo niños pero no a nosotras, para él solo somos unas niñas que lo han llamado y creo que igualmente quiere hacerse el inocente pero no te preocupes que si comienza a hacer problemas lo devolvemos y ya-

-Ah, tienes razón- con eso rodearon la cama, la de ojos azules buscó en su mochila lápiz y un cuaderno mientras la de ojos verdes se acercó a Cambiador.

-Volveré a repetir ¿Para que un par de jovencitas me necesitan?- giró su bastón queriendo parecer amigable.

-Solo queremos que nos responda unas pocas preguntas para nuestro trabajo escolar- La rubia apareció en la escena con una libreta en mano y una libreta lista para escribir.

-Oh, claro, pregunten lo que quieran- volvió a sonreír y esa vez a la dos les dio una extraña sensación.

-Bueno, exactamente ¿Cómo nacieron los Divinos?- Ya habían visto a dos madres Divinas y a sus crías pero no sabían como empezaron a aparecer los Divinos en su mundo.

-Ah, te responderé esa pregunta con una pregunta un tanto graciosa- Ambas lo miraron extrañadas.

-¿SÍ?- Habló Pilar desconfiada.

-¿De verdad creen que un Divino les responderá preguntas?- Con eso hizo su cabeza girar y las dos brillaron pero apenas desapareció el resplandor la rubia se le lanza encima y le sujeta firmemente la cabeza.

-¡No lo permitiré!-

-¡Pilar!- Azul se estaba viendo a ella misma encima del Divino.

-¿Ah?- Miró hacia atrás y vio su cuerpo parado observándola –Ay no, lo logró-

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-

-Una niña que es más fuerte que tú en estos instantes- mantenía la cabeza firmemente sujetada y contra el suelo para que no se moviera.

-¡Rápido! ¡La sal! ¡¿Dónde está?!- Azul miraba por todas partes para encontrar lo que necesitaban.

-Este, creo que en la cocina hay jejeje- Recibió una mirada de reproche de su cuerpo y luego recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen pero no se movió, el Divino físicamente no era muy fuerte pero sus golpes igualmente dolían.

-¡Suéltame!-

-Voy por la sal- Azul en el cuerpo de Pilar salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, giró para encontrarse con la cocina que estaba debajo de la habitación donde se encontraban las dos –Bien, no hay monos en la costa- rápidamente se acercó a un banquito para subirse y alcanzar un estante que abrió y por suerte ahí estaba la sal, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el tarro y luego de cerrar el estante bajo de un salto pero cuando iba a regresar.

-¿Qué haces Pilar?- La madre de la chica, una mujer con piel semejante al chocolate de un ochenta por ciento de cacao, ojos de un buen café y cabello a la altura de los hombros bastante crespo; según la misma pilar, cuando ese cabello se seca mucho termina siendo un afro.

-Se¡Mamá!- Casi arruina la situación.

-No debiste dejar a tu amiga sola, si querían mango verde con sal solo debiste haberme llamado que yo con gusto se los llevaba- La mujer abrió el refrigerador sacando unos dos mangos de cascara verde –Ve arriba que yo los pelo y los parto ¿Bien?- Miró a su hija sonriendo.

-Gracias mamá- Se sintió extraña al decir eso pero se concentró en sonreir –Ya subo- Con eso se fue del lugar corriendo y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se vio a si misma siendo lanzada fuera y chocándose con la baranda de madera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó la mayor desde la cocina.

-¡Nada!- respondieron ambas y luego miraron al divino con furia, entraron cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

-No podrán tenerme aquí por siempre, son solo unas mocosas- En eso la que en ese momento era rubia saltó y le dio una patada en la cara dejándolo en el suelo para que así la que tenía el tarro con sal solo tuviera que vaciar el contenido que, sin querer, igual le cayó al Divino en los ojos.

-¡Aahh!- Mientras gritaba por el dolor su cuerpo se volvía humo lentamente y así como salió de la moneda volvió a ella, así la pelinegra la tomó para mirarla de cerca.

-Sabia que debíamos haber esperado hasta mañana para que el maestre nos diera a Duplico, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo- dijo algo frustrada.

-Hay Azul no todo es tan malo, mira que estamos en una pijamada tu y yo-

-Sí, tienes razón- dirigió su vista a su amiga notando que aún se veía a sí misma -¡No hemos regresado a nuestros cuerpos!- La otra chica se miró y luego a la que tenía enfrente.

-¡Tienes razón!- sujeto algo del cabello que tenia preocupada –No lo entiendo, la otra vez funcionó-

-Algo está mal- caminó un poco posicionándose a un costado de la puerta que estaba cerrada –Pero de todas formas mientras no perdamos la moneda podemos volver a llamarlo junto con Grinto y todo estará bien-

En eso alguien toca la puerta y la madre de Pilar pregunta si puede pasar, ambas niñas en su confusión responden que sí.

-Con permiso- La mujer abre la puerta y deja en una mesita un plato con dos mangos y un tarro de miel –Hija, te noté un poco rara la voz, te dejare esta miel aquí para ver si te mejoras ¿Sí?- vio a las dos niñas asentir sonrientes por una razón que no entendió, entonces se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había sal derramada por lo que cambió un poco su tono a uno más molesto –Buen intento, pero ya vi que se les cayó la sal, solo limpien y coman para que sigan con su pequeña pijamada, recuerden que mañana tienen clase asi que no me importará si no duermen nada, las levantaré temprano y por si caso ya son las once con cuarenta minutos- con eso cerró la puerta del lugar.

-Oye, un momento, es verdad lo que dijo tu madre- Azul hablaba mientras Pilar tomaba un mango y tomaba un poco de sal del suelo para echarle –Esta vez nuestras voces no se intercambiaron, más bien parecen un mezcla-

-Sí- Pilar terminaba un trozo del mago –Hablas y suenas como yo pero con un poco de ti, es raro-

-Pilar por favor, estas en mi cuerpo, límpiate un poco la boca- La chica obedeció pasándose el brazo por los labios –No hagas eso en público-

-Relájate Azul, solo será hasta mañana-

-Sí, pero cuida mi cuerpo hasta entonces y por favor pásame el mango que lo sucedido me dejo mal sabor de boca-

Su amiga le dio el otro mango que había en el plato y juntas se sentaron en el suelo para comer, al terminar finalmente con el saco de dormir que había sacudieron la sal que quedaba en el suelo hasta el balcón, luego de eso Azul se quedo mirando la moneda donde estaba Cambiador sellado con algo de enojo por lo sucedido pensando de quien era la culpa, si de Grinto, de Pilar o ella misma pero al final solo decidió estar lanzando odio con la mirada hacia el objeto y siguió así aun ya acostadas ambas en sus lugares hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.

La madre de Pilar no mentía en cuanto a levantarlas temprano, pero se sorprendió al ver a su hija ya lista y a la amiga en la cama durmiendo.

-¿Qué sucedió que estas despierta?-

No le gustaba mentir, pero tendría que hacerlo y bien para que no sospechara.

-Silencio, me desperté para hacerle una broma- Pensó que eso bastaría.

-Tu voz sigue mal- se fijo en que el tarro de miel seguía igual de lleno -llévate la miel y te la comes en la escuela, ahora levanta a tu amiga pero sin bromas- con eso cerró la puerta con lo que Azul pudo suspirar y se acercó a la cama, movió suavemente el hombro de su amiga que le daba la espalda sintiendo extraño eso de verse dormida.

-Pilar, vamos, despierta-

-Aún es temprano, déjame otros minutos que yo nunca llego tarde-

-Lo sé, llegas como diez minutos antes pero necesitamos llegar rápido con Grinto para que volvamos a ser nosotras-

-¿A qué te refieres?- se dio la vuelta y abrió un poco los ojos para verse a sí misma parada, bañada, vestida y con mochila -¡¿Qué rayos?!- del susto saltó cayendo por el otro lado de su cama dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cuidado con mi cuerpo Pilar!-

-Ya me acordé de lo que pasó- se masajeo un poco la zona golpeada y paso su mano por su cabello sintiendo extraño que se le acabara tan rápido el camino.

-Vamos, vístete, desayunemos y vamos con el maestre-

-Ya ¿Tienes la moneda?- Azul se la mostró –Bien- se estiró un poco para despertar completamente pero le dolió una pierna al estirarla demasiado -¡Ay! Antes podía-

-Es mi cuerpo, no es tan flexible como el tuyo-

-Ya me doy cuenta- dijo con una pequeña lagrima mientras se masajeaba la zona adolorida.

Luego de un desayuno de cereal con una manzana salieron las dos chicas corriendo para asegurarse de tener suficiente tiempo para cambiar de cuerpo y llegar al salón sin que nadie sospeche algo.

-Me alegra que esta vez solamente tú y yo hayamos cambiado, con tu cuerpo si puedo correr y hacer ¡Esto!- Pilar saltó hacia una palmera con cocos provocando que cayeran y en el aire atrapo uno, luego jugó un poco como si fuera un balón y finalmente lo pateó fuertemente contra el tronco de la palmera ocasionando que se rompiera el coco por la mitad derramando un poco de agua –Tenia un poco de sed- se acercó a una de las mitades y bebió del agua -¿Quieres Azul?-

-Pilar, dime Pilar- Se acercó y tomó la otra mitad para beber un poco –Podemos encontrarnos con nuestros compañeros y debemos recordar que estamos en el cuerpo de la otra-

-Como tu digas, no te preocupes por eso- Le sonrió a su amiga y terminó con el coco –Esto será mi bocadillo en clase- Abrió la mochila que tenía que era la de su amiga y empacó la mitad de coco que tenia.

-¡Oye! Eso llenará mi mochila de restos, empácalo en la tuya- Abrió la mochila que tenia y la otra obedeció.

-Oye, ¿Tienes la moneda verdad?-

-Claro que sí- Se la mostró a la que era rubia para que se le fueran las dudas – Y no planeo quitarle la vista de encima- Caminó un poco y la chocó una adolescente de cabello corto y claro que tenía un gran saco lleno de monedas doradas de las cuales cayeron unas cuantas junto a aquella donde estaba el divino.

-¡Lo siento! No veía donde caminaba- Se disculpó la joven recogiendo sus monedas.

-¡La moneda!- Ambas chicas capoeristas entraron en pánico pero rápidamente la de cabello negro vio una moneda con Cambiador en ella -¡Aquí esta!- La levantó y su acompañante se tranquilizó.

-Bueno- La adolescente terminó de recoger –Lo siento por el susto que les abre dado-

-No hay problema- Hablaron ambas niñas y la joven se fue.

-Mejor la guardo de nuevo- Azul guardó la moneda en uno de los bolsillos que tenía el pantalón de Pilar que usaba.

-¡Maestre! ¡Somos nosotras! ¡Azul y Pilar!- Grito Azul para avisarle al mayor de que ellas estaban ahí.

-¿No debiste haber dicho "Pilar y Azul"?-

-Pues, ahora yo soy tú, por lo que mi nombre va primero… Creo-

-¿Niñas? Es muy temprano para estar aquí y ya vinieron en la noche ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Nos dio el Divino equivocado! ¡No nos dio a Duplico! ¡Nos dio a Cambiador! ¡Pero no pudimos decirle cuando nos lo dio porque usted se fue directamente a dormir y nosotras nos tuvimos que ir y Azul quería esperar hasta hoy para cambiarlo pero yo no quería porque nos íbamos a demorar por lo que terminamos convocándolo y nos cambio de cuerpos y le echamos sal y volvió pero nosotras no a nuestros cuerpos y ahora estamos aquí y tengo un coco en mi mochila el cual quiero comer!- Cuando el mayor vio que la de ojos azules fue la de dijo todo eso pudo comprender mejor mejor la situación.

-Okay, parece que el hecho de que los poderes de Cambiador estuvieran con la mitad de su poder los efectos que él hizo serian menos perceptibles para su sello que únicamente se lo llevó sin deshacer los cambios-

-Eso lo explica- Dijo Azul en el cuerpo de Pilar –Pero ahora ¿Cómo volvemos a nuestros cuerpos?-

-Para la suerte de ambas existen varias opciones, la primera que se me ocurre es invocar nuevamente a Cambiador con las velas y hacer que las devuelva a sus cuerpos-

-¡Perfecto maestre! ¡Aquí tengo la moneda!- Grinto vio el cuerpo de Pilar buscar entre los bolsillos y sacar la mano con una moneda que le dio.

-Bien, entonces iré por las velas y algo de sal-

Solo fueron necesarios seis minutos para tener todo listo en medio del lugar para intentar nuevamente que el Divino apareciera en el mundo humano.

-Bien niñas, comencemos- Los tres arrodillados y con las manos juntas cerraron los ojos y le pidieron al ser que apareciera pero el tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría.

-¿Y si no quiere venir?- Consultó la rubia.

-Puede ser Azul, digo, Pilar, si el Divino se rehúsa a venir no podemos forzarlo-

-Rayos, maestre ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?- Preguntó Azul no queriendo desanimarse por completo.

-Romper su sello para liberarlo con todo su poder y tendrían que sellarlo nuevamente en otro objeto-

-No suena muy buena esa opción- dijo Pilar.

-Tendríamos que romper el sello a las afueras de Nova Nizza- Azul se levantó pisando por un momento el largo cabello que ahora tenía – ¡Ay!, y con Paco y Serio acompañándonos para solucionar esto- se masajeó la zona de la cabeza adolorida.

-Pues bien, yo estoy de acuerdo- Pilar se levantó igualmente –Ahora vayamos a nuestro salón que tengo hambre y quiero coco- Se fue rápidamente del lugar no sin antes agradecer y despedirse de su maestre, Azul hizo igualmente lo debido y salió en busca de su amiga.

Ya sentadas en sus respectivos lugares conversaban de ciertos asuntos.

-No puedes comerte el coco ahora, eso afectará mi imagen como buena alumna-

-¡Pero tengo hambre!-

-Sabes que está prohibido comer en clase-

-¡Aún no empieza la clase!-

-Ya empezó-

-¿Qué?- Con sus en ese momento ojos azules Pilar miró todo su salón viendo a sus compañeros de a dos charlando o escribiendo y a la señorita Soledad caminando de un lado a otro hablando con sus alumnos y viendo lo que hacían.

-Los grupos para la exposición y no podemos hablar con nadie más a parte de nuestras parejas, tendremos que decirles a los chicos sobre nuestro problema en el almuerzo- Decía Azul en un tono aburrido y algo molesto.

-Oye, cambia esa cara, es raro verme así ¡Sonríe!-

-Lo siento- Inhalo y soltó el aire relajando su expresión dando una pequeña sonrisa -¿Mejor?- preguntó ya más alegre.

-Perfecto- Dio su pulgar en alto.

-Bien niñas ¿Cómo les va con su trabajo?- La maestra estaba frente a ellas con su semblante siempre alegre y relajado pero igualmente ellas entraron en pánico.

-¡Todo bien! Digo, no todo, pero estamos avanzando- Azul habló rápidamente.

-Sí, tenemos la idea, una lista de materiales y algo de información pero ahora… estamos… discutiendo ciertos detalles- Pilar quería sonar inteligente, segura, como era normal en la rubia.

-Las veo algo raras niñas- La mujer se cruzó de brazos y las miró más atentamente: Estaban jugando con sus manos y forzando sus sonrisas –Oigan, sé que son amigas pero que no suelen trabajar juntas en las clases, pero por algo las puse juntas- Comenzó a hablarles sonando comprensiva –No se preocupen si hoy no avanzan nada, entiendo que debe ser complicado debido a sus ideologías tan diferentes por lo que no les reprocharé nada, mientras tengan algo para el viernes todo estará bien ya que ¿Les cuento algo?- Se inclinó un poco hacia ellas –No voy a calificar información correcta o mejor presentación, calificaré el trabajo de hacer algo en lo que estén de acuerdo ¿Bien? No se preocupen- Por último les dio un guiño sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora y se alejó de ellas para ver a otra pareja.

-Vaya, fue gratificante y un poco incomodo- comentó Pilar.

-Sí-

En eso el director Bronka entró y regañó a la maestra por no estar haciendo clases mientras ella trataba de explicar que todos estaban de a dos por una exposición pero de todas formas ellos dos terminaron fuera del salón.

-¡Azul!- Mili y Serio aprovecharon esa oportunidad para acercarse a la rubia que se puso algo nerviosa debido a la situación.

-Queríamos agradecerte por la información de ayer- Habló la chica.

-Sí, pudimos entrevistar a la alcaldesa sin problema alguno, de verdad que nos ayudaste-

Pilar no sabía qué hacer o decir o si debía abrir la boca, ellos dos creían que era Azul por obvias razones pero no quería arruinar a su amiga.

-De verdad te agradecemos eres muy inteligente- Mili la alagaba y la verdadera Azul escuchaba eso dándole un pequeño golpe de incomodidad.

-Sabía que era buena idea hablar contigo, siempre sabes hacer lo correcto, tienes las mejores ideas- Serio hablaba un poco sonrojado y Pilar imaginaba el porqué mientras Azul se sentía cada vez peor al escuchar eso y saber si situación.

-Bueno, de nada chicos, es decir, ¡Vamos! Hay que ayudarnos entre nosotros porque somos compañeros- Sonrió pero ligeramente para que no se vira muy forzado y ambos le creyeron, dando unas últimas gracias se fueron de nuevo a sus lugares –Uff, menos mal, me estaba entrando el pánico, ya quiero ver la cara de serio cuando le digamos en el almuerzo ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?- Miró a la chica que tenia al lado notándola decaída -¿Azul?-

-Dime Pilar, podrían oírnos…-

-Perdón, oye ¿Estás bien?-

-Creo, que no deberíamos decirle a los chicos-

-¿Qué?- La vio jugar con sus dedos y alejar la mirada bastante triste.

-Es que, si Serio sabe de esta estupidez mía, ya no pensará que soy tan inteligente- Reunió valor para _mirarse_ a los ojos.

-Yo no creo que piense eso, fue algo que no sabíamos que pasaría-

-Igual, prométeme que no diremos nada y encontraremos otra forma ¿Sí?- La amante del helado vio sus propios ojos con un poco de líquido reuniéndose y aun no entendiendo bien la razón asintió recibiendo un "gracias".

-Pero entonces entra en personaje y mantente un poco más feliz, me deprime verme a mí misma a punto de llorar- La otra rió suavemente y se quitó las lágrimas.

-Bien, trato hecho, como recompensa te diré que puedes comer lo que quieras mientras nadie te vea-

-Entonces por estos tiempos deberás abrir tu apetito-

-Consumiré más helado pero no cosas crudas-

-Trato hecho- Estrecharon las manos sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Pilar ¿Por qué estas comiendo esa miel?- Paco y Serio las estaban acompañando en el almuerzo por voluntad propia porque no querían sentir que se estaban separando.

-Es porque tengo la voz rara y mi mamá me dio esta miel, creo que me enfermé un poco- Los chicos tomaron atención a su voz notándola algo extraña.

-Sí, y como hicimos una pijamada creo que me contagie pero no debe ser nada grave-

-Ah, creí que había sido el ruido del salón lo que hizo escucharte algo rara- Serio se dirigió a quien en ese entonces era Azul.

-Oigan chicas ¿Qué tan contagioso es? Porque no quiero enfermarme de la voz para este viernes- Paco se alejó un poco de ellas con su bandeja de comida.

-Oye Paco no seas tan cruel- el poeta del grupo salió en defensa de la chicas.

-No creo que te afecté- la rubia comentó –Oye, Pilar, ¿Me das un poco del coco que tienes?- Para Pilar era extraño mencionar su propio nombre y verse a sí misma comiendo esa miel pero de todas formas tenía hambre.

-¿Eh? Azul ¿Ya acabaste con el arroz con pollo y quieres un coco? Lo esperaría de Pilar pero no de ti- Paco encontraba un poco extraña la situación y Pilar se puso nerviosa.

-So-solo en un poco de coco, nada muy grande- Intentó salir de la situación.

-Oye, tranquila, perdón si sonó muy cruel pero no te pongas nerviosa-

Azul al ver toda esa escena rápidamente tomó una de las mitades del coco y se lo extendió a _ella misma_.

-Claro Azul, toma y no le hagas caso al cabeza dura de Paco-

-¡Oye!-

-Gracias- Pilar tomó el coco y aunque quería comérselo rápidamente decidió reprimirse y consumirlo de forma lenta y lo más educada que pudiera sabiendo que Azul por estar en su cuerpo estaba comiéndose la miel directamente del tarro y con una mano haciendo de cuchara, lo cual debía de ser muy incomodo para ella pero lo hacía para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada "De verdad no quiere que sepan lo que paso".

Así terminó el almuerzo y luego las clases, los cuatro iban con el maestre para practicar la capoeira pero las chicas se adelantaron lo más que pudieron para poder hablar con Grinto.

-¡Maestre Grinto!- Azul nuevamente era la que gritaba.

-¿Si Pilar? Digo Azul-

-Maestre, hemos cambiado de opinión, por favor no le diga nada de esto a los chicos- Habló con un tono lleno de tristeza queriendo que su maestre entendiera.

-¿Y eso? Parece lo más lógico pedir ayuda a sus compañeros ¿No creen? Yo sí-

-Es complicado, digamos, este ¿Cosas de mujeres?- Pilar aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su amiga pero ya había decidido ayudarla en esa pequeña situación.

-¿Seguras niñas? Porque podríamos demorar más tiempo barajeando opciones sin decirle nada a los chicos- El mayor quería hacer entrar en razón a sus pupilas, más porque se encontraba confuso ante lo que le pedían y no porque corrieran riesgo; ni se iban a quedar así para siempre ni nada por el estilo pero ocultarle eso a sus otros dos alumnos no era algo con lo que estuviera muy de acuerdo.

Al final las suplicas dieron su fruto antes de que los dos varones del cuarteto llegarán para practicar haciendo un buen escándalo despertando a Cabeza que descansaba en un lugar alejado y únicamente por eso los combo niños tuvieron que hacer más esfuerzo en la clase.

-Mamá, papá ya llegue- Azul entró a la casa de Pilar sabiendo que debería aparentar ser su amiga.

-Hija, estoy en la cocina, tu padre no ha llegado ¿Te comiste la miel?-

-Sí- respondió entrando al lugar mencionado dejando el frasco completamente vacío sobre el mesón.

-Tu voz no ha mejorado- Le dijo la mujer mientras aplastaba rodajas de plátano con una piedra -¿Qué has comido?-

-Nada, solo lo normal- Lo pensó nuevamente –Lo normal en mí, ya sabes-

-Solo espero que no sea algo grave, si te comienzas a sentir mal me dices ¿Bien?-

-Sí, ahora voy a mi habitación a ver a Suzu- Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto, se quitó la mochila dejándola a un costado para sacar sus cuadernos, sí, los de ella, tuvo la idea de que aunque tuvieran la mochila de la otra los útiles serian de sus respectivas dueñas.

"Bien, ahora solo investigaré noticias y documentales sobre los Divinos para la exposición" con eso se fue al computador y puso la contraseña que Pilar le dijo _EstaEsMiContraseñaSuperSegura_ ya hablarían las dos sobre si dejar sus contraseñas o cambiarlas después.

 _LucilaDeMariaDelPerpetuoSocorroGodoyAlcayaga18891957_ Pilar estaba segura de que Azul no tendría que cambiar su contraseña, porque de todas formas la iba a olvidar con el tiempo y agradecía que su amiga se la escribiera en un cuaderno, tuvo que arrancar la hoja y pegarla con cinta en la pared pero se lo diría a Azul y ella ya lo quitaría, ahora debía de concentrarse en buscar sobre la historia de los Divinos para la exposición.


	3. Pilar En Azul

**Este Fanfic está hecho con los personajes y el universo de la serie de SIP Animation que se llama Combo Niños, transmitida por Jetix y Disney XD, como no pertenezco a nada de lo mencionado debo redactar que no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 3: Pilar En Azul.**

-Y eso es todo lo que sé sobre los Divinos- Finalizó Grinto con sus historias sobre aquellos seres del otro mundo que le contó a sus alumnas ese miércoles por la mañana en el que ambas habían llegado bastante temprano, igual que el día anterior.

Ellas entraron y otra vez Azul, en el cuerpo de Pilar, había dado a conocer la presencia de las dos en ese lugar y cuando estuvo frente a sus alumnas estas le preguntaron si podía compartirles su conocimiento sobre los Divinos para su exposición que sería el viernes, ante aquel pedido aceptó gustoso con poder ayudarlas, en todo el tiempo que estuvo recordando y hablando trató de concentrarse para que no se le escapara algo de información que podría serles útil pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos igualmente a veces se desconcentraba por la imagen de Pilar concentrada escribiendo todo lo que digiera a gran velocidad y haciendo las preguntas necesarias para el trabajo y Azul apenas escribiendo distrayéndose con las moscas que pasaban y haciendo preguntas más bien curiosas que lo hacían pensar bastante.

-Muchas gracias Maestre, esto nos ayudará a obtener la máxima nota en el trabajo- Dijo Azul levantándose pero cayó al suelo por olvidar nuevamente que estaba en el cuerpo de Pilar por lo que tenia cabello largo y terminaba pisándolo.

-¡Por fin!- Pilar se levantó muy rápido y tronó los huesos de la espalda, el cuello y las manos terminando con un suspiro de alivio –Creí que estaríamos todo el día aquí-

El mayor las veía y aún no entendía la razón por la que ellas no querían decir nada a sus compañeros, solo actuaban de la manera más normal posible sin mostrar mucho interés en querer volver a la normalidad.

-Espera Pilar, una pregunta más al maestre- Vio como la rubia dejaba caer los brazos bastante cansada –Maestre Grinto, ¿Qué otra forma hay de volver a la normalidad?- él al menos supo que si querían volver a sus cuerpos.

-Pues, ya les dije las dos formas que conozco, pero tienen la suerte de que hace poco encontré un libro para revertir poderes de Divinos en caso de que sus poderes sigan surtiendo efecto en este mundo aunque se vaya, que es en muy contadas ocasiones pero bueno, ayer lo leí para ayudarlas y- En eso aquel ruido que anunciaba el inicio de clases hizo presencia.

-¡Debemos irnos! ¡Vamos Pilar! ¡Adiós y gracias Maestre hablamos en otra ocasión!- Así vio como "Pilar" arrastraba a "Azul" hasta la salida para ir al salón.

-Muy bien niñas, hoy si veo algo de avance y aunque es solamente información es un buen comienzo, ahora les sugiero que resuman todo lo mejor posible y mañana pueden hacer el material visual- Con eso la señorita Soledad se alejó de sus alumnas con una sonrisa para atender a otra pareja.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Serio, es bueno con estas cosas visuales- Pilar puso sus ojos azules en su amigo.

-No Azul, está ocupado- Azul puso énfasis en su nombre para que su amiga no olvidara en ningún momento el cambio que tenían.

-Tranquila Pilar, solo era una sugerencia- mencionó aburrida –Incluso estoy segura de que si yo se lo pido aceptará con todo gusto porque soy tú- murmuró como queriendo ser escuchada pero a la vez no.

-¿Qué?- No la había escuchado bien pero por la expresión que tenia intuyó que estaba algo molesta con ella –Oye, no te molestes, solo digo que no hay necesidad de molestarlo porque está en lo suyo y nosotras podemos ¿Bien?-

Pilar, con aquellos ojos azules que tenia miró a Azul –Esta bien- pero en realidad no estaba aceptando aquello, sino que estaba pensando en una manera en la que podría obtener la ayuda de Serio sin que su amiga se diera cuenta del asunto, un pequeña mentira a él otra pequeña mentira a ella, no confundirse para mantener bien escondido el asunto y todo estaría bien para el viernes y nadie tendría que saber lo que pasó.

Sí, Pilar daba unos últimos toques a su plan mientras Azul hablaba sobre qué cosas podrían hacer para el material visual e incluso comentaba sobre usar algún video en un computador sobre algún Divino para mantener a varios de sus compañeros interesados en mirar al frente aunque sea para ver como aquel ser usaba sus poderes. Era curioso saber que Azul estaba hablando tanto sin parar como si saber que estaba en el cuerpo de Pilar le diera valor para hablar sin parar sin que fuera extraño en ella porque ese no era su cuerpo. Pilar se detuvo en ese pensamiento para reflexionarlo bien pensando en que quizás su amiga se sentía más segura siendo otra persona en vez de ella misma pero cuando por fin fue tiempo del primer receso todo en lo que había pensado desapreció muy rápidamente ya que era su oportunidad de ir a su casillero para sacar su bolsa de maní que su madre le había entregado no exactamente a ella pero estaba feliz.

-¿Azul? ¿Qué haces abriendo el casillero de Pilar?- Había olvidado que el casillero de Paco estaba cerca del suyo y que probablemente él sacaría su balón de Novanok para jugar en el receso por lo que la encontró con las manos en el metal. Debía de pensar en algo rápido para explicar su situación o distraerlo de alguna forma.

-Soy su amiga, me pidió que le llevara algo- Puso su clave y saco velozmente su bolsa de maní para cerrar sin delicadeza el casillero planeando irse corriendo.

-Oye que delicada, deberías cuidar mejor las cosas de tu amiga-

-Se me fue de las manos- los nervios la traicionaron en ese instante.

-Si claro, quisiste cerrar rápido por algo, apuesto que es porque viste el frasco de cucarachas que hay adentro- Seguramente si de verdad fuera Azul hubiera dado el grito en el cielo por ver a sus preciadas mascotas, pero ese no fue el caso ya que solamente quería marcharse sin verse sospechosa porque mientras más hablara con su amigo más rápido notaria algo extraño en ella.

-Deberías usar tu poder de deducción en los exámenes-

-No creo que funcione, oye por cierto ¿Estarán muy ocupadas? Tengo que hablar con Pilar- Estaba hablando con ella, pero no lo sabía, de todas formas los encuentros debían disminuirse para pasar más desapercibidas n el asunto.

-Necesitamos trabajar mucho en el trabajo y sin distracciones menores ¿De qué quieres hablar con ella?- No recordaba haberle hecho alguna broma de la que se quisiera vengar.

-Es por lo de Raimundo, quería darle buenas noticias pero si necesitan estar concentradas mejor no le digo nada para que su cabeza no se vaya a las nubes, bien, suerte, yo me voy- levantó la mano en forma de despedida y ella al verlo alejarse dejándola con esas palabras en su cabeza casi le grita para que se quedara y obligarlo a hablar pero se contuvo.

Paco tenía razón, algo difícil de aceptar pero tenía razón: Con la poca información que le dio sobre el chico del cual estaba enamorada su mente ya viajaba a cada momento a un mundo de caramelo por lo que no pudo ni comer un solo maní cediéndoselos a Azul para que los comiera, ante la duda de ella para su cambio de opinión respondió que todos debían ver a Pilar comiendo una bolsa de maní, no a Azul, por lo que se pudo librar de más preguntas sobre se pequeño asunto pero mantener una cara de enamorada viendo a Raimundo preocupaba bastante a su amiga.

-Azul- llamaba la chica a su lado viéndola perdida en su imaginación con sus ojos fijamente puestos en cierto chico –Azul- trataba varias veces de obtener su atención pero era inútil y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa conforme sus compañeros las miraban por curiosidad o accidente al tratar de ubicar a la maestre -¡Pilar! ¡Despierta!- terminó exclamando en su oreja con el nombre correspondiente obteniendo lo que quería.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Te quedaste viendo a Raimundo- Frunció el seño mostrando su disgusto.

-Ah- se sonrojó un poco –Sabes que es normal en mi-

-¡Pero no en mi!, muchos te han visto y ahora pensarán que estoy enamorada de alguien y que no puedo mantenerme concentrada en el trabajo-

-Uy, lo siento- entonces pensó en si cierto chico la había visto -¿Serio me vio?- Se estaba preocupando con que el corazón del artista se rompiera por su culpa.

-Pues no sé, pero como lo veo tan centrado junto a Mili en hacer esa figura de papel mache tamaño real de la alcaldesa lo dudo- Pilar volteó la mirada para ver como efectivamente esos dos terminaban aquella figura bastante parecida aún sin color.

-Vaya, es un buen trabajo-

-Sí y me dio la idea de hacer figuras de cartón de unos cuatro divinos ¿Qué me dices? Dos hombres y dos mujeres como nosotros cuatro-

-¡Buena idea! Podemos empezar ya si pedimos permiso para salir de la escuela al basurero cercano que hay, vi unas cajas de cartón muy grandes-

-No creo que nos dejen-

-Tonterías-

Pilar se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta el escritorio de su profesora donde ella estaba buscando unas tijeras para uno de sus estudiantes, así, con Azul mirándola preocupada desde su lugar pidió permiso para ir por esos cartones comentando la idea que tenían para su exposición y por supuesto que la señorita Soledad aceptó porque era una buena alumna que nuca mentía, que era muy honrada y que cumplía con su deber por lo que le tenía mucha confianza. Pilar escuchaba todos esos halagos y se sentía mal, mal porque no eran para ella sino para su amiga y porque parecía que era la favorita de la profesora que obviamente ocultaba muy bien para no hacer sentir mal al resto. Manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa agradeció y fue por su cuerpo, más bien por su amiga dentro de su cuerpo obviamente para salir a por el cartón; en el camino Pilar solo se limitó a guiar a Azul hasta el lugar en silencio porque pensaba en cuan agradable era su amiga para el resto de las personas envidiándola ya que muchos a pesar de todo seguían viéndola algo extraña.

Deseaba que Diadoro y Gomez salieran rápido de prisión para que liberaran un Divino porque quería golpear algo debido a la frustración que estaba experimentando mientras cargaba una buena caja de regreso a la escuela.

Entrando en el salón solo la maestra supo que entraron porque el resto estaba trabajando o discutiendo sobre el trabajo por lo que fueron hasta sus lugares haciendo espacio para extender la primera caja.

-Mamá-conda- Menciono aquella Divina sabiendo la respuesta que tendría.

-¡No! Es horrible, no soportaría tener que estar dibujándola y pintándola- Pilar únicamente hablo de esa Divina en concreto por maldad, por recordar que Azul no era perfecta, por tratar de hacer que su amiga se sintiera un poco mal por recordar sus miedos y así sentirse un poco mejor.

-No te preocupes, solo la dibujaremos y yo la pinto en la tarde- Se arrepintió de sus pensamientos, eran amigas, compañeras, se cuidaban las espaldas, no debía pensar en esas cosas ni sentirse menos si después de todo Azul también la había ayudado en varias ocasiones a no sentirse tan diferente al resto.

-Sí, buena idea, de todas formas ahora que lo pienso mamá-conda no tiene extremidades como la mayoría de los Divinos por lo que es buena opción para mostrar variedad-

-Sí, y podemos también dibujar a Insecto- Una mirada de molestia le llegó.

-¿Lo haces a propósito?-

-Es solo que como es pequeño nos ahorramos trabajo ¿No crees?- En si aún quería fastidiarla un poco.

-Bien, pero ahora me gustaría un divino agradable, pero como venganza no aceptaré a Selvasa y que sepas que no soy tan mala como tú para ofrecer a Beso Beso Amor Amor- Ella lo dijo sonriendo ya que bromeaba.

-Okay, ¿En quien piensas?-

-En Fortuna-

-Buena idea-

-Y en Sportivo, es uno que fue visto por muchos habitantes de Nova Nizza-

-No te lo negaré, ahora ya tenemos a los cuatro Divinos para dibujar-

Divinos escogidos, cartón desplegado, lápices listos. Comenzaron con la primera Divina haciendo aquel cuerpo largo es siseos que les costaron muchos intentos y borrador, luego Azul hacia la cabeza con gran concentración y tan dentro de sí estaba que no notaba que la estaba haciendo más tenebrosa de lo que en realidad era por lo que Pilar tuvo que borrar casi todo y hacerlo ella cuando había terminado con la tercer serpiente bebe y había dado un vistazo al trabajo de su amiga dándose un susto al pensar que la que dibujaba era un alma en pena que había tomado el control de ese cuerpo porque la cabeza retratada era la de un completo monstruo. Mientras Azul dibujaba extrañamente feliz a cierta serpiente bebe. Ya con eso siguieron con Fortuna, luego con Insecto en todo el almuerzo apenas comiendo en medio del trabajo con cuidado de no manchar nada y finalmente con Sportivo para cuando el salón ya llevaba unos minutos vacio debido a que habían terminado las clases.

-¿Ves? ¡Lo logramos!- celebró Pilar moviendo sus muñecas en circulo y estirando y recogiendo los dedos debido a todo el calambre que tenía en esos lugares además del dolor junto al entumecimiento del resto del brazo –Solo nos queda pintar, que cada una pinte dos-

-Ya sabes cuales vas a pintar tú ¿Verdad?- Sonrió Azul recogiendo los dos Divinos que ella pintaría.

-Sí- Tomó los dibujos de Mamá-conda e Insecto tal y como lo había prometido –Me quedaré en la escuela a pintarlos en el patio, tengo mejor inspiración ahí- Claro que no planeaba pintarlos sola.

-Me parece bien, yo los pintaré en mi casa, hasta mañana- Con eso Azul abandonó la sala con algo de dificultad por tener que cargar con esos dibujos en cartón y con ese cabello tan largo que ahora tenía.

Pilar esperó unos minutos y luego tomó rápidamente lo suyo para salir corriendo hacia el patio de la escuela donde justamente encontró al par que buscaba: Serio y Mili. Ya tenía planeado todo, sabía perfectamente que su compañera iba a visitar a una tía los miércoles porque una vez se quedaron charlando un miércoles y de un momento a otro se fue corriendo diciéndole el porqué, sabía que ellos dos se quedarían un rato más en la escuela porque almorzaron normalmente charlando sobre algunos detalles sin tocar su escultura de papel que seguía sin color por lo que necesitarían un buen tiempo para terminar, y por último, sabía que estarían en el patio por la costumbre de Serio de pintar sus cosas ahí y dejarlas en ese lugar para que secaran más rápido. Se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa natural viendo la obra ya terminada pidiendo amablemente a los dos que la ayudaran un poco con sus dibujos alagando el trabajo que habían hecho y claro, Mili se disculpó yéndose a visitar a su tía dejándola sola con Serio que no se negó, aceptó contento, más bien dichoso, nervioso y algo sonrojado debido a que estaría con la chica de la cual gustaba. Pilar no entendía como Azul no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del chico si eran muy obvios. Su plan funcionó, estando en el cuerpo de Azul y actuando muy amablemente había hecho que Serio prácticamente hubiera pintado solo ambos dibujos e incluso les puso un fondo inspirado en el mundo Divino que ellos habían visitado en más de una ocasión, se sentía un poco mal por aprovecharse así de los sentimientos del chico pero su remordimiento desaparecía cuando lo veía sonreír viéndola con ese amor que tanto tenia por su amiga por lo que pensaba que le estaba haciendo un bien a su amigo dándole buenos recuerdos al lado de Azul.

-Listo, están terminados- Dijo Serio dejando ambos cartones extendidos en el suelo.

-¡Wow! ¡Serio te quedaron geniales!- alagó ella.

-¿En serio?- Estaba ilusionado.

-Sí, son preciosos especialmente porque fueron pintados por una artista tan bueno como lo eres tú-

-Igual me ayudaste-

-A limpiar los pinceles y pasarte la pintura- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero los dibujos los hicieron ustedes y no estaban nada mal-

-Jaja, sí, pero tu trabajaste más, solo mírate, estás lleno de pintura- señaló divertida y el chico miró sus ropas llenas de manchas.

-Es algo con lo que tiene que lidiar un artista- Se sentó en el suelo estirándose un poco y ella lo imitó.

-Oye Azul-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Pilar de verdad fue tan cruel de darte los dos Divinos que más odias para que los pintaras?-

-Más bien me los dio para que los enfrentara ¿Entiendes? Pero parece que no le funcionó, pero comprendo su intención, es buena amiga- Ella era Pilar, y no se iba a dejar en un mal papel.

-Sí, es buena amiga- Le gustaba escuchar eso, saber que sus amigos opinaban eso de ella -¿Qué tan cercana es de ti?-

-Muy cercana, como lo son tú y Paco-

-Últimamente se la han pasado más tiempo juntas- Su tono comenzaba a bajar junto a su mirada.

-estos dos meses hemos querido hacer más cosas para nosotras, tiempo entre chicas pero no te preocupes que siempre seremos un cuarteto- Presentía que Serio estaba sintiéndose un poco abandonado por el amor de su vida.

-¿Qué tanto comparten?-

-Compartimos gustos sobre moda, algunos juegos, algo de música-

-¿Y amores?- La interrumpió de repente.

-¿Qué?- No entendía a qué se refería.

-Te vi mirando muy enamorada a Raimundo ¿Pilar lo sabe?- quitó la vista de sus pies y la miró.

Pilar se sintió atrapada, descubierta, nerviosa; Serio si la había visto en la clase mirando al rubio por el cual perdía la cabeza pero en ese momento la mantuvo fría para responder.

-¿Saber qué? Tranquilo Serio, no estoy enamorada de Raimundo-

-¿Entonces por qué lo mirabas tanto?-

-Eso es porque, ay, es algo gracioso y ridículo- estaba trabajando mentalmente para idear algo ante la mirada de su amigo –Porque, bueno tu sabes, en la pequeña tensión que teníamos en el trabajo, yo, yo le dije que era mejor que ella-

-¿Qué? Tú no eres así, no dices esas cosas-

No quería dejar mal parada a Azul, solo diría algo pequeño para que Serio no se sintiera mal.

-Lo sé, pero se me escapó cuando de repente se pudo a hablar y hablar sin parar en vez de trabajar y me estaba volviendo loca- Una pequeña parte era cierta –Fue cuando cometí ese error y Pilar me dijo que no era fácil ser ella por lo que desafió a actuar como ella por unos cinco minutos que me pasé viendo a Raimundo como lo hace en clase- Soltó un suspiro -¿Ves? Te dije que era ridículo-

Esperaba que le creyera.

-Te creo-

Ella se relajó y se felicitó.

-Aunque no debería creerte, lo que dices no va contigo, y esa mirada, esos ojos, es algo que no puedes fingir- Había dejado de mirarla –Pero una parte de mi está dispuesta a creerte todo, si dices que los cerdos vuelan te voy a creer, si dices que Diadoro es bueno no voy a dudarlo, si dices que mi arte es bueno o malo tu palabra será mi realidad-

-Oye-

-¿Te haces una idea de por qué?-

Claro que se hacia una idea, es más, sabia al cien por ciento porque decía todo eso, la razón por la cual le creería todo a la rubia que en ese momento era ella.

-Aunque me digas que no estás enamorada de Raimundo, hoy día verte de esa forma me abrió los ojos- Volvió a mirarla y un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda –Si tengo una mínima posibilidad debe ser ahora antes de que sea tarde- Entonces le tomó las manos entre las suyas poniendo muy nerviosa a Pilar que no sabía cómo actuar.

¿Qué haría Azul? La pregunta que se hizo a si misma tan rápidamente pero sin respuesta, no tenía idea de que sentía su amiga hacia el chico que estaba ilusionado en ese amor. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," la adrenalina del momento la hacía ver que todo avanzaba muy lentamente como si fuera cierto súper héroe de ficción bastante veloz. Serio iba a confesarse a la chica equivocada sin saberlo y Pilar no quería romperle el corazón pero no podía corresponderle por lo que se sentía atrapada porque si huía seria como rechazarlo pero de manera más dolorosa por lo que no sabía qué hacer; "Podría fingir un desmayo" esa idea le agradaba bastante, así dejaría al chico con la duda.

-Azul, es-estoy enamora-rado de ti- Completamente sonrojado y nervioso por fin se confesó.

"¡¿Cómo puedo fingir desmayarme?!" era mejor haciendo mímica que actuar que su mente se desvanecía, no pudo moverse, "Azul ¡Tú eras la que debía escuchar esto!" era injusto para Azul, para Serio y para ella misma aquella situación, se iba a volver loca sabiendo que debía hacer o decir algo rápido que no perjudicara a nadie, no quería lastimar a alguien de ninguna forma. La mirada de tristeza que invadía al chico tampoco la estaba ayudando con todo aquello.

-Serio- Él sin saberlo le apretó más fuerte las manos -¿Estás seguro? Somos muy jóvenes para saber de esas cosas y, creo, creo que deberías pensarlo más antes de decir algo como eso- Fue lo mejor que tuvo, si él volvía a pensar sobre el asunto ella y Azul ya habrían cambiado cuerpos –Quiero de lo reflexiones hasta, el lunes- Se soltó de su agarre –Y si sigues completamente seguro de lo que sientes- Tomó los cartones –Confiésate de nuevo y tendrás mi respuesta, hasta luego- Con eso se fue caminando algo apurada y cuando estuvo segura de que ya no la veía salió corriendo.

"Por favor que este bien lo que he hecho" en todo el camino a su casa se lo repitió preocupada por su amigo, se sentía una mala persona porque la situación era su culpa "Si no me hubiera quedado viendo a Raimundo" cuando llegó a su casa estuvo a punto de entrar cuando se fijó en su mano recordando que ahora esa no era su casa, por lo que tuvo que dirigirse hasta la casa donde vivía Azul. Entró, los padres y hermanos de la rubia le preguntaron por qué estaba tan sudada y sonrojada, era obvio que el esfuerzo físico junto al nerviosismo de antes le habían afectado de esa manera por lo que dijo que había escapado de un tigre joven que se escapó, le creyeron por el hecho de que Nova Nizza siempre dada historias nuevas por lo que pudo ir al cuarto a descansar hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

Un mal día sin duda. Todos los pensamientos negativos hacia su amiga y el problema con Serio le arruinaron el miércoles de una gran manera e incluso aquel enamoramiento que tenía por Raimundo le afectó en todo eso y tener que estar en una cama que no era suya con una familia que no era suya que no entendería nada si pedía sardina en salsa con sopa de pollo la estaba desesperando cada vez más; quería volver a su cuerpo.


	4. Azul En Pilar

**SIP Animation, una empresa que aseguró la existencia de la serie animada Combo Niños, ellos tienen los derechos de autor, yo no, solo soy Fan de la serie y me gusta hacer Fanfics para entretener a más fanáticos de la misma.**

 **Capitulo 4: Azul En Pilar.**

Cuando en la mañana de ese jueves fue Pilar en el cuerpo de Azul quien gritó para que apareciera en vez de Azul en el cuerpo de Pilar Grinto supo que algo estaba pasando.

-Buenos días niñas- planeaba seguir hablando pero se detuvo al verlas un poco atareadas por llevar cada una dos grandes trozos de cartón -¿Necesitan ayuda?-

-La verdad, me hace falta un poco- dijo Azul cansada de que cada vez que trataba de sujetar de forma cómoda el cartón el cabello le estorbaba.

-Yo no, yo puedo, porque puedo hacer esto, porque yo si puedo hacer algo, sin ayuda, no tengo problema, puedo hacer mis cosas sola- Igualmente fue ayudada por el mayor que no se olvidó de la que sí había pedido ayuda.

-Ah, muy buenas pinturas- alagó viéndolos –Estos dos me recuerdan más al estilo de Serio- cuando dijo eso Pilar casi deja escapar un grito.

-Lo mismo le dije a Pilar cuando me los mostró, le quedaron muy bien-

-¡Ya! No vinimos para hablar de los cuadros, estamos para que nos diga cómo volver a nuestros cuerpos-

-Ah, sí, yo encontré cierto libro y existen unos cuantos métodos, voy a buscarlo y vuelvo enseguida-

Él dejo el trabajo de sus alumnas con cuidado en el suelo y fue a buscar el libro mientras ellas se sentaron en el suelo para esperarlo.

-Espero que volvamos hoy día a nuestros cuerpos- habló la de cabello rubio.

-También lo espero, siento que mi estomago no aguantará otro día en tu casa cenando, comen mucho-

-Y yo ya no aguanto a tus tres hermanos menores, de verdad no saben tocar la puerta-

-No me digas ¿Gabriel se lanzó encima de ti mientras dormías?-

-Es mi nuevo despertador- Ambas chicas se pusieron a reír y en eso llega el maestre Grinto con un libro de portada bastante colorida.

-En este capítulo- Abrió el libro –A ver, si esperan una semana y van al mundo divino inmediatamente volverán a sus cuerpos, aún puedo hacer la maquina que utilicé para sacarte de ahí Pilar-

-Pero nos cambiamos el lunes casi a la medianoche, tendríamos que esperar hasta el martes- Y ella le había dicho a serio que tendría su respuesta el lunes.

-¿Hay una opción más rápida maestre?- Consultó Azul.

-Pues, si después de dos días del intercambio encierran a un divino, al volver a su forma humana volverán a sus cuerpos-

-Diadoro y Gomez serán liberados mañana por la mañana, pero tal vez liberen uno para el sábado- razonaba Azul –Preferiría dar la exposición siendo yo misma-

-¡Liberémoslo! ¡Era el plan original y podemos hacerlo! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes?! ¡Hemos perdido el tiempo!- Ante los gritos de Pilar, Azul y Grinto se le quedaron viendo algo asustados.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó su amiga.

-Azul ya tenemos un trato de que no queremos que los chicos se den cuenta de este error y es por eso que no lo hemos invocado como se debe porque los necesitaríamos para sellarlo nuevamente, pero podemos invocarlo y vencerlo sin que los chicos sepan ¡Lo hemos hecho hasta hoy! ¡¿Por qué peleando se darían cuenta del cambio si lo hemos hecho bien todo este tiempo?!- Estaba un poco desesperada y se notaba por sus movimientos frenéticos de brazos que acompañaban sus palabras dichas velozmente.

-¡Es verdad! Vaya, pudimos solucionarlo todo el martes si lo invocábamos nosotros tres rompiendo su sello y que Paco y serio llegaran después para ayudarnos sin que supieran lo del cambio- Al decir todo lo anterior Azul se sintió algo mal –Lo siento Pilar, has soportado a mis hermanos cuando pudimos solucionarlo todo inmediatamente, debí de haberlo pensado antes-

-No te preocupes, mientras volvamos hoy a nuestros cuerpos para mí todo está bien-

Por esa razón Azul admiraba a Pilar: Por ser tan buena y comprensiva, ella se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en una situación similar se hubiera molestado a tal punto de gritar. En ese momento estaba molesta consigo misma por hacer pasar a su amiga por esos momentos tan incómodos donde debe fingir ser ella mientras ella misma solo se relaja por estar en aquel cuerpo de piel morena y cabello largo.

-Entonces solo debemos llevar la moneda a las afueras y- Azul abrió muchos los ojos al darse cuenta de algo -¡La moneda! ¡No recuerdo donde está y no la tengo!- las dos sentían que sus corazones jóvenes querían experimentar un infarto.

-No se preocupen por eso niñas- Grinto levantó su mano donde tenía la moneda –El martes se fueron tan rápido que dejaron la moneda conmigo junto a las velas y la sal-

-¡Ay! Lo sentimos muchos maestre por no ayudarle a limpiar- Se disculpó Azul ya más relajada al saber que su maestre tenia la moneda.

-No se preocupen, ahora nos concentraremos en lo importante que es que hoy día en la hora del almuerzo liberaré a Cambiador a las afueras de Nova Nizza para que los cuatro vayan a derrotarlo y entonces ustedes regresaran a sus cuerpos-

-Sí, mejor explícame rápido eso de volar- le dijo la rubia a la pelinegra.

-Yo solo espero que no necesitemos que Paco me use para propulsarse- Habló la de ojos verdes algo preocupada segura de que le dolería eso.

-Bueno, ahora niñas, mejor vayan de una vez al salón antes de que se vayan corriendo por escuchar la campana, es mejor así ¿No creen? Yo sí-

-Sí maestre- Se despidieron después de tomar los cartones donde estaban los Divinos que pintaron y llegaron al salón diez minutos antes de la primera clase.

-Me alegra que esta vez no estés perdida mirando a Raimundo- Azul notó que Pilar evitaba cualquier contacto visual que no fuera con ella.

-eeh, sí, yo no debo hacer eso, es tan yo que debes hacerlo tú ¿No crees? Yo sí- Soltó esa frase para relajarse un poco y de paso hacer que su amiga sonría un poco.

-Hola chicas- Su compañero con el tótem de toro se les acercó.

-Hola Paco- saludaron ambas.

-Aún no me acostumbro a ese tono de voz que tienen ¿No han ido a un hospital?-

-No es necesario, estamos seguras de que no es nada grave- la rubia le respondió.

-Como quieran, pero recuerden que Diadoro y Gomez van a ser liberados mañana y los divinos regresarán por lo que debemos estar preparados-

-¡No hay problema! Tenemos la voz extraña pero seguimos siendo fuertes- la pelinegra soltó las palabras de forma alegre.

-Bien, por cierto Azul- Pilar suspiró mentalmente resignada porque al parecer Azul era tan popular que todo el tiempo le hablaban y debía actuar muy seguido –Ayer te vi echándole ojo a mi compañero ¿Pilar te contagió el enamoramiento? Por favor dime que no porque enloqueceré si debo escucharlas a ambas hablar todo el tiempo de Raimundo y verlas tratar de hacer equipo con él en los trabajos-

Azul dentro del cuerpo de Pilar notó a su amiga extraña apenas Paco habló sobre Raimundo por lo que supo que debía ayudarla de alguna forma.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Paco! ¡¿Has hablado bien de mí frente a Raimundo?! Recuerda que me dijiste que lo arias y somos amigos por lo que debes cumplir lo que dices-

-¡Estoy hablando con Azul! ¿No puedes pensar en algo que no sea Raimundo, helado, plantas o insectos? Deberías saber que no debes interrumpir así las conversaciones- Había logrado molestarlo un poco y la verdad le era divertido como cuando le dijo cabeza dura en la cafetería en el momento que le pasó el coco a Pilar.

-No eres precisamente el mejor en modales, de todas formas es obvio que Azul no siente nada por Raimundo ¿Verdad Azul?- Miró a su compañera.

-Sí, verdad- Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Ves? Ahora respóndeme-

-Primero ¿Has terminado con tu parte del trabajo?-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa mi trabajo?- Se reía un poco por dentro por poder discutir con su amigo de esa manera, sabia de todas formas que la amistad que tenían era grande y la discusión quedaría como una de muchas entre amigos.

-Desde que sé que si piensas en cierto chico de cabello claro no haces nada y Azul necesita ayuda para la exposición-

-Pues debes saber que he hecho mucho y ya estamos casi listas para mañanas ¡Solo mira nuestras pinturas!- Señaló los cartones que estaban apoyados en la pared.

-oigan, que bien pintados están ¿Serio les ayudó? Porque estos dos me recuerdan a su forma de pintar-

-¿Tu también?- Preguntó la rubia cansada de oír eso.

-¿Yo también qué?-

-Nada-

-Bueno, ahora Pilar, te escuché decir "Casi listas" hasta que no terminen su exposición yo no te- fue interrumpido por aquel sonido que daba inicio a las clases –Hablamos luego-

-Vaya, se fue rápido, la señorita Soledad debe tenerlo muy vigilado ¿No crees? Yo sí- Quiso tratar de devolverle el chiste a Pilar pero solo se vio a sí misma con una sonrisa algo forzada y triste -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es un asunto, algo que hice, pero que solo tendré valor de decirlo cuando ya estemos en nuestros cuerpos-

-Me parece que me metiste en problemas-

-Pues sí, algo así-

-Bueno, tranquila, si me molesto igualmente seguiremos siendo amigas ¿Bien?- La curiosidad la invadía en ese momento pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se lo debía.

-Okay, ahora ¿Qué fue eso de "Casi listas"? ¿No hemos terminado?-

-No, debemos resumir nuestra información para la exposición, es lo que íbamos a hacer ayer pero en cambio se te ocurrió lo de las pinturas en ese momento ¿Recuerdas?-

-Es verdad-

-Hola niñas ¡Wao! Que lindas pinturas ¿Serio las ayudó?- La profesora entró en escena y Pilar dejó caer la cabeza de Azul en la mesa.

Era el primer descanso y ellas dos se quedaron en el salón para seguir resumiendo la información que tenían sobre los Divinos recolectada de internet y del maestre Grinto, se hablaban siempre recordando que estaban en el cuerpo de la otra para no equivocarse de nombre en el caso de que alguien las escuchara.

En lo que hacía su labor Azul reflexionaba eso de estar en el cuerpo de Pilar y lo bien que se sentía, se sentía más libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de decir sus ideas en voz alta sin parar sabiendo que sería normal para el resto porque piensan que es Pilar, no podría hacer eso si estuviera en su cuerpo porque todos ya tenían una imagen de ella que debía mantener.

Cuando fue amiga de la chica de ojos verdes pudo ver en ella esa alegría y libertad, algo que admiraba pero a veces suele pensar que va a demasiado por lo que termina siendo muy extraño, claro que nunca lo diría como el resto que lastimaban a su amiga, solo no lo decía o suavizaba e incluso de vez en cuando se le unía para hacer "Una locura" porque "Porque quiero ser más como ella" Azul quería poder actuar como quisiera sin preocuparse demasiado por el resto, Pilar suele actuar a su manera y a veces por los comentarios termina muy triste pero casi todo el tiempo es la más alegre de los cuatro porque vive como le gusta, Azul no, porque tenía miedo de que le lanzaran comentarios sobre que es rara entristeciéndose como la de ojos verdes suele hacerlo "Pero me la paso más tiempo aburrida que divirtiéndome" con sus pensamientos tan enredados no se dio cuenta ni de que ya estaban en clases nuevamente hasta que la señorita Soledad les habló.

-Azul, Pilar ¿cómo les va con el resumen?-

-Aquí está el mío- Pilar dio su cuaderno con su información resumida.

-Bien Azul, creo que puedes resumirla un poco más, como la parte en la que se habla de insectos en el mundo Divino, solo es necesario que mencionen uno de ejemplo no diez ¿Bien?- le devolvió el cuaderno y Azul agradecía que ambas tenían casi el mismo tipo de letra -¿Y tú Pilar?-

Se la había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en su situación que no había terminado pero pensando rápido para no dejar con mala imagen a Pilar decidió entregar lo que tenía como si fuera todo el resumen, pensó que de todas formas no era tan necesario mencionar las formas en las que se puede invocar a un Divino ni hablar de las teorías que se tenían sobre cómo aparecieron aquellos seres.

-Vaya, esto es un súper resumen, te diría que añadieras información pero creo que te lo dejaré así mientras digas algo de lo que tiene Azul ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo señorita Soledad- Levantó el pulgar y la mayor le devolvió el cuaderno.

-Oye, buen trabajo, tenemos que memorizar menos- recibió un alago de sí misma.

-Bien, creí que era demasiado, además quiero ayudarte a tener noticias de Raimundo- le guiño un ojo.

-Ah, gracias ¿No estás molesta porque ahora muchos piensan que te gusta?-

-Ya se solucionará el asunto si no te le vuelves a quedar mirando fijamente-

-Sí, no pasará nuevamente, no te preocupes- Sonrió.

Entre ellas finalmente prepararon los puntos de los cuales hablarían para la exposición y el orden de estos, cuando acabaron con eso chocaron las palmas ya que finalmente podían dar por terminada la exposición y solamente debían memorizar y exponer al día siguiente. Se pasaron el resto de la clase hablando después de explicarle a la profesora que tenían todo terminado, obviamente hablando de la forma en que debían luchar contra Cambiador en la hora de almuerzo.

Azul le explicaba a Pilar lo importante de mantener la concentración en el aleteo que debía ser siempre constante, la precisión que se debía tener al lanzar un grito manteniendo un volumen adecuado que afecte al enemigo pero no a los compañeros, la forma correcta de provocar los tornados y cómo manejarlos para que no estuvieran fuera de control e igualmente le mencionó sobre lograr que las aves se pusieran de su lado y la ayudaran en el caso de ser necesario.

Pilar por su parte resumió todo en tres palabras: Imaginar y estirar. Explicándole que si quería hacer algo, que lo hiciera.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo ellas dos salieron disparadas hacia la cafetería tomando velozmente platos y la comida sin pensar en quejarse a pesar de lo que fuera, antes de que el primero de sus compañeros pudiera pisar la cafetería ellas ya habían finalizado con lo suyo, por lo tanto tenían un pequeño dolor de estomago por comer tan rápido.

-Siento que voy a explotar- Azul recostó su cabeza en la mesa usando el largo cabello que tenía como almohada.

-Yo no tengo idea de lo que comimos ¿Era camarones en ají o ensalada de lechuga y pepino?-

-¿No era arroz con leche?- Ambas miraron al resto de sus compañeros que iban llegando y se sentaban con un plato de puré de papas con albóndigas en salsa de cilantro.

-Hoy fue una extraña combinación- Comentó Azul al ya saber que fue lo que consumió y hundió más su rostro en el cabello negro.

-Ahora solo esperemos a que venga Grinto para decirnos que debemos derrotar a Cambiador- De respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento.

No esperaron mucho ya que en tres minutos llegó Cabeza para hablar únicamente con ellas dos, susurrando para no ser descubierto les dijo que sabía de toda la situación que tenían y que en esos momentos estaba Grinto en la biblioteca esperándolas porque se presentó un inconveniente bastante grave, al oír eso las chicas se miraron entre ellas, la pelinegra tomó a Cabeza y ambas llegaron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su maestre con el televisor encendido pero en silencio.

-Maestre Grinto, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Azul descargando a Cabeza en el suelo.

-Pues verán niñas, fui a las afueras de Nova Nizza y cuando intente invocar a Cambiador; Nada funcionó-

-¿Qué?- las chicas estaban sorprendidas y confusas.

-Pues sí, nada resultó, fue cuando miré fijamente la moneda y me di cuenta que parecía tallada por mano de obra humana, entonces recordé que en la radio había escuchado algo sobre esto- Quitó el modo silencio del televisor donde estaban las noticias.

-¿Usted que tiene para decirnos joven James? Después de todo varios de sus compañeros nos han dicho que fue el de la idea que resultó ganadora- Dijo una mujer acercándole el micrófono a un joven parado junto a otros frente al museo de arte de la ciudad.

-¿Qué es eso maestre?- Consultó Pilar sin entender la relación.

-Hace poco varias escuelas de grados mayores participaron con ideas artísticas de jóvenes voluntarios para hacer algo especial para el aniversario de la fundación, y resulta que los ganadores dieron la idea de monedas con Divinos en ellas con un valor mínimo en la economía ya que más bien son como una conmemoración-

-Bueno, pero nosotras no hemos tenido contacto con esas monedas conmemorativas, después de todo recién hoy las están inaugurando ¿No?- razonaba Azul viendo la televisión.

-Es la única forma que se me ocurre de que no haya podido invocar a cambiador, esta moneda no es la que lo tiene sellado-

-Y aquí tenemos a la tercera artista femenina del grupo de diez jóvenes, cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue esta experiencia?- La entrevistadora se acercó a cierta chica que estaba ahí.

-¡Es la chica con la que chocamos!- Gritó Pilar bastante impresionada.

-¡Ay no! Esas monedas debían ser las conmemorativas y tomé la primera que vi sin pensarlo, ellos deben tener la que tiene al Divino-

-Lo que me temía, niñas, están a punto de hacer circular las monedas por la ciudad y entonces lo perderemos-

Ya no sabían qué hacer, las emociones les nublaban los pensamientos y no podían pensar con claridad para idear otra forma de volver a la normalidad, aún podían, pero querían hacerlo lo más pronto posible y más específicamente Pilar quería regresar a su cuerpo pronto.

-¡No puede estar pasando! ¡¿Es enserio?!- no lo aguantó y gritó muy fuerte, estaba cansada de actuar, cansada de que le hablaran tanto, cansada de tener miedo de encontrarse con quien tan bien se llevaba antes.

-Cálmate Pilar, lo sé, fue mi culpa, no debí confiar tanto y lo mejor era que hubiera revisado el resto de las monedas pero ya sabes que eran muchas-

-¡Es que ya no puedo Azul!- Le gritó en la cara pero de todas formas la otra no se enojó, quería escucharla –Ya no puedo actuar tanto, no puedo comer lo que quiero, no puedo hablar con las plantas, no puedo ni siquiera ver a Raimundo, no debo de arruinar tu imagen de la perfecta chica que eres porque definitivamente no soy como tú- suspiró sintiendo que tenía ganas de llorar de frustración –Ya sé que todos te quieren- Comenzó a susurrar no que queriendo que los mayores presentes escucharan –Me gustaría que me quisieran pero no tengo ese don natural tuyo, me cuesta ser tú, por algo te prefieren a ti y no a mí, quiero volver a ser yo para al menos ya no tener que hablar con todos y escuchar cómo te alagan tanto-

Pilar quería ser más amada por quienes la rodeaban, tenía algo de envidia por su amiga ya que era más aceptada por todos; la diferencia era muy clara si después de todo mientras la rubia estaba llena de tarjetas para el día del amor y la amistad la pelinegra solo tuvo un regalo a parte del propio que se dio.

-Oye Pilar, es extraño de verdad, ya sabes que quiero que me vean un poco más como tú, además de que me gustaría ser más como tú- La abrazó y se sintió algo rara al pensar que "Se estaba abrazando a sí misma" pero se concentró en darle apoyo a su amiga porque la necesitaba.

-Yo fui la de la grandiosa idea de invocar a Cambiador- sollozó la rubia abrazando a la otra.

-No, tu pensaste en Duplico, el maestre nos dio a Cambiador-

-Pero yo insistí-

-No sabíamos que esto pasaría, además, no necesitamos a Cambiador, aún podemos invocar otro Divino- con esas palabras todos los presentes abrieron los ojos y la solución les llegó de golpe al cerebro.

-¡Podemos invocar otro Divino!- Gritaron ambas bastante dichosas al encontrar la solución.

-Podemos llamar a uno de nivel bajo para que sea más fácil y rápido- la de ojos verdes estaba emocionada.

-Podemos hacerlo después de la escuela porque no nos tomara nada de tiempo y podremos ir por fin a nuestros hogares para terminar de estudiar para la exposición de mañana- Pilar estaba feliz, volvería a su casa, con su familia, con Suzu, con su lagartija. Tan solo esos pensamientos fueron suficientes para quitarle todo rastro de tristeza del rostro.

-Muy bien niñas, me alegra que ya estén mejor y ahora, hay que pensar cuidadosamente a cual Divino invocar para esta tarde-

-Invisihada- Dijeron las capoeristas al mismo tiempo.

-Me parece bien-

Una Divina de nivel mínimo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis; una de las primeras en ser llamada por Diadoro cuando él recién había perdido las elecciones para ser alcalde ya que lo querían fuera de la política. Tenía una cabeza grande y redonda, con cuatro extremidades cortas que colgaban como mini-tentáculos y era casi totalmente de color blanco a excepción de los ojos rasgados verticalmente que eran de un completo negro, poseía el poder de hacerse invisible y hacer invisible lo que quisiera, pero solo una cosa o ser vivo a la vez incluyéndola, la idea de Diadoro era volverse invisible para entrar a la alcaldía y encontrar algo que dejara en vergüenza a la alcaldesa pero falló en que aunque no lo vieran lo escuchaban y lo tocaban, lo difícil fue cuando ellos cuatro llegaron y tuvieron que buscarla por todas partes, hacer que se volviera visible para ver el tótem que no encontraban aunque la tenían en la mano puesto que podía hacer su tótem invisible, pero algo de pimienta para desconcentrarla bastó para ver el totem del águila en toda frente de la Divina por lo que el resto fue pan comido, ahora estaba sellada en una bola de tenis dentro de la sala donde estaba el resto de los Divinos que ellos habían derrotado desde que eran Combo Niños.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y con eso las chicas volvieron a su salón de clases más relajadas porque de cierta forma tenían el resto de la clase para únicamente aprender lo que les correspondía para la exposición.

Mientras Pilar sacaba las notas ya no pudo evitarlo y lanzó una discreta mirada a Serio ya que ese día no le había visto de ninguna manera porque lo estaba evitando, pero se sentía bastante mal por él debido a la confesión del día anterior, antes de que alguien la viera mirando a su compañero se concentró en los apuntes.

Pero de todas formas Azul la vio, no sabía exactamente por qué su amiga volvía a estar triste por mirar al amigo de ambas pero recordando que las pinturas que le tocaban se veían muy bien hechas ató cabos con lo que le había dicho de haberla metido en un problema por lo que se formuló la idea de que Pilar le había pedido a Serio que la ayudara y al final habría dicho algo que pudo haberlo hecho enojar. Inhaló profundo tomando entre sus manos los apuntes que debía aprender pensando en que ya hablaría de eso con su amiga y que no se molestaría porque buscaría la manera de solucionar lo que sea en lo que su compañera la haya metido.

Pasaron los minutos y la pelinegra necesitaba ir al baño, rápido, se acercó hasta donde estaba la señorita Soledad hablando con Rafa para pedir permiso que se le fue concedido. Cuando estaba regresando nuevamente al salón se encontró con Paco que iba saliendo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te mandaron con el director?- Preguntó ella entre en serio y en broma.

-Sí, pero no por lo que tú piensas, es para pedirle las llaves del auditorio de parte de la señorita Soledad, para que hagamos las exposiciones en ese lugar-

-Vaya, genial, oye por cierto- Aprovecharía para intentar obtener buenas noticias para su amiga y así alegrarla un poco -¿Qué opinión tiene Raimundo de mi? Le has hablado de mi ¿Cierto?- vio que el chico ponía una cara molesta –Oye ya solo nos falta exponer, estoy segura de que puedes decirme-

-¡Ya basta Pilar!- Era el segundo grito en la cara que recibía ese día, pero ese no fue tan fuerte –Oye, ya basta, solo piensas en él, no me has preguntado cómo me va en el trabajo, Serio y yo nos hemos acercado a ustedes para seguir juntos porque parece que últimamente ustedes dos, niñas, se la pasan más tiempo juntas y lo que queda lo reduces a pensar en el amor de tu vida si no estamos peleando con Divinos ¡Para!- Era algo divertido verlo actuar así, era como si estuviera celoso. "Un momento"

-¿Estas celoso?- Preguntó sin pensarlo.

-Sí- Esa respuesta no se la esperaba de forma tan fácil.

-¿Qué?- No lo creía, Paco se estaba confesando.

-Pero nuevamente te lo digo: Sí, pero no por lo que tú piensas- el chico inhalo y dejo escapar el aire para verla a la cara –Estoy celoso porque siento que estoy perdiendo a mi amiga, tal vez no te trato como la mejor amiga pero soy más cercano a ti que de Azul y bueno, siento que te estoy perdiendo por un chico y no es que te este diciendo que es mal partido porque ¡No lo es! Además le agradas mucho- él se movió un poco el cabello para relajarse –Habla mucho de ti, estoy seguro de que te corresponde pero Pilar, no he querido decirte en parte por hacerle el favor a Azul de tenerte en tus cinco sentidos para mañana y en parte porque entonces tú y él- suspiró algo triste- nos vas a dejar, me vas a dejar, sé que no soy el mejor amigo pero en serio los aprecio a los tres y tu eres parte del equipo, parte de mi grupo de amigos, me siento muy celoso cuando hablas de él porque significa que te pierdo- se tomó el brazo y bajó la mirada.

"Es injusto" injusto que ella estuviera escuchando eso de su amigo porque no era la verdadera receptora que debía escuchar el mensaje, no estaba bien eso y se preguntaba el por qué justamente su amigo debía decir eso cuando Pilar estaba en otro cuerpo. Se sentía mal, mal por escuchar eso cuando no debía, saber que su amiga era quien debía saber sobre los sentimientos del chico le daba mal sabor de boca y más porque no sabía bien que aria Pilar en su lugar, no sabía cómo responderle a su compañero en ese momento y no quería arruinar la amistad por un paso el falso.

-Paco- susurró para que la viera –Oye, ¿Somos amigos o no?- trató de sonreír –Oye, lo siento si te molesté todo este tiempo hablando de Raimundo, no creí que te importara tanto eso ya que, ya que, ah- Listo, no sabía que decir a continuación.

-Ya que solo suelo hacerte sentir rara, lo sé, solo dilo- el niño se encogió de hombros cabizbajo.

-Oye, creo que no es el mejor momento ni lugar ¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto con más calma mañana antes de las exposiciones en la gran palmera?- tenía planeado que para ese momento ellas ya estuvieran en sus cuerpos.

-¿Algo así como una conversación sentimental? No gracias, eso es solo de niñas lloronas- se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-Y después dices que me pierdes- puso sus manos en sus caderas –Es una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos como amigos y hablar como se debe, deja tu "Masculinidad" a un lado y acepta- Le extendió la mano –Si quieres, nadie tiene por que saberlo-

Paco la miró, luego su mano y finalmente con una sonrisa se la estrechó.

-Bien, trato hecho, después de todo estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos saldrá llorando de la conversación como Magdalenas porque somos geniales ¿No crees? Yo sí-

Ella dio una pequeña risita y finalmente fueron por sus caminos.

Nuevamente se sentó en su lugar, o más bien el de Pilar, volvió a tomar las notas y se felicitó porque todo terminó bien en esa situación antes de comenzar a aprender su parte.


	5. Cambio De Miradas

**SIP Animation es la empresa en la que fueron creados los Combo niños, por lo tanto los derechos de autor ya tienen dueños, yo solo soy Fan de esta serie que fue transmitida por Jetix y Disney XD, hago Fics para entretener a más fans, no para obtener dinero.**

 **Capítulo 5: Cambio De Miradas.**

Las clases terminaban para ese día jueves, ese sonido lo decía claramente y dos niñas no podían estar más ansiosas por aquello, guardaron rápidamente sus cosas atentas por si su maestre aparecía, salieron por la puerta del salón antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros y ya estaban en la salida de la escuela antes de que aquel sonido llegara a su fin.

-Hola niñas- Las saludó Grinto con una pequeña sonrisa –Buenas noticias, Invisihada ya está libre por la ciudad con todos sus poderes, cuando terminen con ella volverán a sus cuerpos-

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron levantando los brazos mientras algunos de sus compañeros que salían se preguntaban porque ellas estaban tan felices hablando con el bibliotecario.

-¿Maestre Grinto? ¿Qué sucede? Nos dijo que en esta semana no tendríamos capoeira después de clases por lo de Diadoro y el trabajo de la señorita Soledad- Habló Paco al acercarse a ellos luego de despedirse de su compañero de exposición.

-Cálmate Paco, tal vez solo nos quiere saludar porque no le hemos hablado en toda la semana- Serio estaba a su lado, relajando los nervios que tenia por estar cerca de Azul a la cual había evitado todo lo que podía.

-Niños, deberán perdonarme, he liberado a Invisihada- Sin decir nada más estaba diciendo toda la verdad, sin mentirle directamente a sus dos pupilos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los dos varones.

-Lo que escucharon, ahora está por las calles de Nova Nizza yendo de un lado a otro, aunque no sea una gran amenaza es el deber de los Combos Niños asegurarse de que todos los Divinos estén en su mundo-

-Pues bien, vamos, he estado demasiado tiempo leyendo y escribiendo, necesito moverme- Paco se estiraba preparándose para ir en busca de esa Divina.

Los Combo Niños hicieron acto de presencia en el centro de la ciudad.

-Okay chicos- Pilar disimuladamente buscaba entre las ropas que usaba el Divinoberry sin éxito –Recordemos que otra particularidad de Invisihada es que puede hacerse invisible ante el Divinoberry por diez minutos cada cierto tiempo, aparte de poder dejar bolas de energía invisibles que pueden verse en el Divinoberry como si fueran ella- Quería una escusa para que no le preguntaran donde estaba el aparato.

-Por lo tanto tu aparato es inútil y es más rápido si nos separamos- Finalizó Paco –Si lo recuerdo, fue hace tiempo pero tengo buena memoria-

-¡Yo me voy por allá! ¡Pilar acompáñame!- El chico de ojos verdes tomó el brazo de la morena y salió corriendo ante la vista de los otros dos y la verdadera Pilar se preguntaba por qué se la llevaba, aunque agradecía estar lejos de él.

-Bien, allá van los dos raros del grupo, hubo una ocasión en la que pensé que harían buena pareja- La rubia se preguntó si su compañero siempre hablaba de ella a sus espaldas.

-Paco, no le digas rara a Pilar, aunque no nos escuche- Le reprochó, tenía unas pequeñas ganas de gritarle pero se resistió.

-Tienes razón- Soltó después de mirar al suelo y mantener silencio por unos segundos –Es mi amiga y si no quiero que termine odiándome no debo hacerle eso- dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante –Bueno Azul, nosotros vayamos por aquí- Señalo y se fue corriendo dejándola atrás.

-¡Oye!- Lo siguió con la duda del por qué su amigo había dicho eso ya que no lo creía capaz de decir algo así en voz alta.

-Bien Serio ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Estaban en la copa de una palmera bastante alta pero Azul intuía que no era para buscar a la Divina.

-Escucha Pilar, este, nosotros cuatro somos amigos ¿Verdad?- Estaba nervioso por la situación, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, se arrepentía profundamente y necesitaba algunas palabras que le aclararan la situación.

-Sí, dime algo que no sepa- Notó a su amigo raro, nervioso, asustado, tenso, y pensó que si se la había llevado era para hablar de un asunto importante, algo en lo que la personalidad de Pilar lo ayudara por lo que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

-Bien, sí, pero, oye- Él no sabía muy bien como entrar en el tema -¿Tú crees que… alguno podría hacer algo que arruinara nuestra amistad?- Azul pensó en Pilar, le había de dicho que "Algo así" sobre que la había metido en un problema con Serio que al parecer, por la forma de actuar del chico, era algo más grave de lo que había pensado.

-No lo creo, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos, aunque nos podemos molestar entre nosotros las cosas no cambiaran, estoy segura de que siempre seremos nosotros cuatro- Le sonrió queriendo calmarlo, ya hablaría con su amiga sobre el asunto del cual estaba segura Serio le daría hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Pues, en este momento pienso que hice algo malo, lo arruiné Pilar, lo arruiné todo, creo que mi trato con Azul ahora será diferente-

-¿Tú lo arruinaste?- "Pobre Serio" Pensó, él se estaba echando la culpa de algo que estaba segura había hecho Pilar, quizás por el nerviosismo de ser descubierta habría actuado de mala manera.

-Sí, todo fue mi culpa, no debí, es decir, Pilar ¿Sabes lo que es Azul para mí?- Hace tiempo tenia la ligera sospecha de que su amiga morena sabía que estaba enamorado de la de ojos azules.

-¿Una gran amiga incondicional?- Eso eran, estaba segura, aunque eran cuatro no podía evitar tener preferencias y aunque la de ojos verdes era su fiel amiga, Serio estaba en un puesto aparte, como el primero pero de forma diferente por la forma en que a veces la trataba.

-Sí, pero también, yo, bueno, Pilar escucha, creo que podrás entenderme porque tú estás enamorada de Raimundo- Azul se preguntaba que tendría ese asunto que ver en lo que hablaban, pero en la boca del estomago sintió una punzada que le avisaba que en el fondo de su ser ya imaginaba a donde iban con el tema –Pilar, estoy enamorado de Azul- La miró con sus ojos verdes expresando tristeza, esperando por su reacción para poder contarle ese dilema en el que se había metido solo por su inseguridad.

La chica se congeló en su sitio, por un momento casi se cae de la palmera por apoyarse demasiado como a punto de desmayarse. No lo creía, la noticia le cayó tan de sorpresa que su mente quedó en blanco unos segundos pero se obligó a si misma a concentrarse, porque a pesar de todo estaba allí, en el cuerpo de Pilar junto a él porque necesitaba a una amiga en ese asunto porque claramente Paco no podría ayudarlo, pero ella sentía que tampoco sería de gran ayuda, no sabía que decir, no parecía una broma, era real, su amigo la quería de esa forma, la veía con esos ojos.

-¿Pilar?- El rostro de ella estaba congelado, con los ojos abiertos y la boca igual, pasmada como si le hubieran contado que ella nunca fue humana y que en realidad era un alien que tuvieron que dejar en la tierra porque era la heredera del trono de otro planeta que estaba en guerra y necesitaban mantenerla segura para que la llama de la esperanza de su pueblo no se extinguiera. Se sorprendió por pensar en eso y supo que las cosas que su compañera siempre decía lo comenzaban a afectar.

Pero se estaba preocupando, sabía que su compañera lo sorprendería con su reacción porque era una caja de sorpresas, pero hubiera preferido que pusiera otra cara.

-O-oye, ¿Pilar?- Esa mirada lo estaba poniendo incomodo.

-Wow- Soltó finalmente ella -¿Tú y Azul?, ja, yo, nunca, sí, nunca este, ¡Serio! ¡Jamás lo pensé!- Pésima actuación, todo le resultó muy forzado y se regañaba mentalmente por comportarse así cuando él obviamente necesitaba que alguien le ayudara en su dilema sentimental.

-¿En serio? Yo creí, yo creí que ya sabias porque me daba esa sensación y bueno…- Azul abrió los ojos, "¿Pilar sabía?" el asunto le confundía –Veras, soy bueno escondiéndolo o eso creo y quería mantenerlo así, pero cuando la vi mirando a Raimundo me sentí celoso, me puse a pensar que podría perderla- El asunto de Raimundo, la chica recordó que su amiga preguntó si Serio la había visto, por lo tanto "Tal vez Pilar sabiendo que Serio está enamorado de mí se preocupó y fue a aclararle las cosas de alguna forma" –Y bueno, cuando se me acercó aproveché para decirle eso y me contó que te estaba imitando porque habían tenido una pequeña pelea las dos-

-Ah, sí, lo recuerdo- Ahora estaba segura de que su amiga ya sabía sobre los sentimientos del chico y fue a reconfortarlo.

-Pero igual pensé que si no hacía nada tarde o temprano Azul se enamoraría y yo nunca habría tenido alguna oportunidad por lo que… Soy un tonto…- Se abrazó las piernas y bajó la mirada –Le dije lo que siento- "¿Qué le habrá respondido Pilar?" Se preguntó, pero solo como queriendo saber que sucedió porque sea lo que fuera que haya dicho no podía culparla por estar en esa situación, imaginaba que ella no sabría que hacer tal como lo que le sucedió con Paco.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Susurró para tener algo de delicadeza para con él.

-Es fabulosa- Dijo el chico confundiéndola –Me dijo que somos muy jóvenes para saber bien sobre el asunto de estar enamorado por lo que me dijo que lo pensara bien, que lo pensara para estar seguro y si me seguía sintiendo igual que me confesara nuevamente el lunes para tener su respuesta-

Azul felicitó a Pilar en su mente y lo haría cuando se vieran, después de todo ella también había pospuesto una conversación importante, pero no entendía algo.

-¿Entonces? No te ha dicho nada ¿No? ¿Por qué crees que lo has arruinado todo?-

-¿No lo comprendes? Me lo dijo para no hacerme sentir tan mal, es un rechazo estirado como chicle para no sufrir tanto, es obvio que no siente nada por mí porque si fuera así me abría aceptado en ese instante-

-Ay Serio-

-Y ahora que lo pienso, parece que no sabias nada de esto por lo que no te dijo nada, seguro piensa que es una situación ridícula y bochornosa que alguien como yo se le confiese- hundió su cara entre sus piernas que acomodó un poco para no perder el equilibrio.

-No, no es por eso- Le dijo para reconfortarlo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- Preguntó sin moverse.

Guardó silencio, pensando en sí debería decirle todo o mentirle, recordando que la razón por la cual ellas dos ocultaban su situación fue porque ella no quería que él pensara que fue una idiota porque le importaba lo que pensara, si hubiera dicho todo desde el principio su amiga no habría tenido que decir nada, pero entonces Serio jamás se hubiera confesado…

-Espero que Azul me perdone pero debes saberlo- Obtuvo la atención de él –Una vez hizo algo tonto que me pidió no contar a nadie para que no lo supieras-

-¿Por qué?- Estaba intrigado por eso.

-Creo que le importa mucho lo que tú piensas de ella- Le puso una mano en el hombro queriendo reconfortarlo pero sintió que se sonrojó un poco por tener se contacto con alguien que tenia sentimientos románticos por ella.

-Eso no significa nada-

-Te equivocas- Le comenzaba a costar hablar por lo que retiró la mano.

-¿Eh?-

-Para Azul es importante lo que pienses de ella, yo creo, con lo que me dices, que ella- Estaba nerviosa, pero respiro y se calmó para seguir –Ella debe sentirse vulnerable sobre esto, por eso te dijo que lo pensaras, para que en el caso de que comenzarán una relación esta no durara una semana como si fuera un capricho-

-¡Pero yo nunca le haría eso!-

-Pero una chica vulnerable no confía ni en sí misma- Hubo un silencio que ella aprovechó para enfriar sus nervios y él pensaba la situación.

-¿Crees que me corresponde?- Era ella, Azul estaba ahí, ella no creía, sabía.

-Sé que le importas, pero no puedo asegurarte que este enamorada- Lo vio entristecer nuevamente –Pero estoy segura, segura, segura, de que te dará una oportunidad, eres importante en su vida- lo sabía, sabía que le agradecía cada vez que la salvaba y aunque en ocasiones no le agradaba lo apreciaba, si él decía que la amaba ella le creería y lo intentaría.

-Pilar ¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena haciéndome sentir mejor?- Le sonrió y como pudo la abrazó amistosamente pero ella ante el contacto se sintió extraña aunque para no levantar sospechas correspondió por unos segundos antes de que él se separa –Ahora vamos por nuestro deber ¡Invisihada allá vamos!-

-¡Sí!- Salieron corriendo y besaron el suelo ya que en la emoción olvidaron que estaban en la palmera y algunas personas apreciaron como dos de los Combo Niños caían del cielo.

-Salud- Dijo la rubia por veinteava vez.

-Gracias, ¡Ay! ¿Cuánto falta?- estornudó nuevamente.

-Mucho Paco, mucho- Llevaban una carreta llena de flores con tanto polen que a cualquier persona, fuera alérgica o no, hacían estornudar, Pilar jalaba y Paco empujaba para llegar hasta una colina donde una mujer daba paseos en globo aerostático.

Su plan era esparcir todo el polen posible muy a pesar de aquellos habitantes que realmente fueran alérgicos pero ya habían hablado con cierta reportera para que diera aviso; con todo el polen en el aire Invisihada no podría concentrarse por lo que sería visible en el Divinoberry por mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto Pilar jalando la carreta trataba de hacer memoria de en qué lugar podría estar el aparato.

Su compañero estornudó nuevamente.

-Salud-

-¿Por qué tú no estornudas?- Preguntó algo molesto por su situación.

-No me llega el polen- Mintió, la verdad es que algo de polen flotaba cerca de ella pero tanto tiempo con sus plantas le había enseñado una técnica de respiración en la que podía inhalar adsorbiendo poco polen, pero Azul seguramente estornudaría sin parar al igual que Paco –Salud-

-Ya, gracias, por quinceava vez-

-De nada-

Aquella idea la tuvo ella y su compañero no rechistó, no dudó, ni lo pensó al momento de obedecerle con aquel plan que Pilar tuvo "Claro, como soy Azul y no soy rara no hay problema alguno con mis ocurrencias" pensó triste.

El silencio entre ellos era muy claro, ya eran tres eternos minutos subiendo la colina, solo el sonido de las ruedas de la carreta junto a los estornudos del chico y los deseos de salud de la chica los interrumpía de sus pensamientos.

-Salud-

-Gracias- Agitó la cabeza ya que estaba seguro de que tenía el cabello lleno de polen –Oye Azul ¿En qué piensas?- No aguantaría más solamente empujando sin tener una conversación de más de dos palabras entre los dos.

-En Serio y Pilar- Mintió nuevamente "Espero que no se me haga costumbre" ella pensaba en todo lo que haría apenas regresara a su cuerpo, en primer lugar estaba lo de decirle a Azul sobre que Serio se le había confesado y que deberían hablar el lunes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?- Preguntó en tono bromista.

-¿Ah? ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué debería?- No había prestado atención a la forma divertida de la pregunta.

-¿No captas la broma? Lo dije jugando, no enserio, deberías, no sé, ¿Seguirme el juego tal vez?- Por esa razón en cierto modo se llevaba mejor con Pilar, entre ellos dos se divertían más.

-Oh, lo siento, que despistaba fui- Se disculpó de forma sincera, presentía que su compañero se estaba aburriendo sin patear traseros Divinos.

Pero de cualquier manera evitaría entablar una conversación con él, no quería arriesgarse a que sospechara y por lo tanto tuviera que seguir mintiendo y que en una metida de pata la terminara descubriendo.

-¡Ah!- Metida de pata.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Intentaba ver a su compañera pero no podía y menos sintiendo que el peso de la carreta era mayor indicando que ella había dejado de jalar.

-No, nada, nada, solo metí el pie en un agujero del suelo, no demoraré mucho- Se sentía muy tonta.

-¿En serio Azul?- Preguntó quejándose –Eso solo nos atrasa más y- Se detuvo de repente.

-Ya lo sé, perdón, estaba distraída ¿Sí?- No sabía la razón por la cual él dejo de hablar pero la aprovechó para defenderse

-¿Te ayudo?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Estaba planeando que si ese alien cambia-forma que estaba tomando el lugar de su amigo se le acercara le daría unos buenos golpes que lo dejarían noqueado.

-¿Tan extraño es que que quiera ayudarte?-

-Sí- No dudó un segundo en responder, estaba acostumbra a que en la mayoría de las veces que se encontraba sola tenía que vérselas por su cuenta.

-Oh ¡Vamos! Si puedo hacerlo, es más, te ayudaré ahora aunque tenga que soltar la carre-

-Ya estoy lista- Tomó la cuerda y comenzó a jalar.

-Ya- Soltó un estornudo.

-Salud- El silencio entre ellos estuvo unos tortuosos quince segundos cuando la chica lo rompió –Te comportas raro-

-Tu igual-

-He estado más cerca de Pilar-

-Ella es mi amiga-

-No la pasas tanto tiempo con ella como yo-

-Pero apuesto a que se divierte más conmigo-

-No veo que se agraden mucho precisamente-

-Eso va a cambiar-

-¿Ah?-

-Voy a cambiar para bien-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero mantener al equipo unido- Le dijo de forma tan sencilla que ella se confundió.

-¿Nos vamos a separar?-

-No, porque yo lo impediré-

-No entiendo de que hablas, yo nos veo muy unidos-

-Pero presiento que podemos pasar por un periodo difícil por culpa del amor, aunque ahora suene raro-

Pilar detuvo su caminar, por suerte su acompañante notó que dejó de jalar para no detenerse antes de golpearla con la carreta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Ella estaba centrada en su mente pensando que quizás, aunque su amigo fuera muy cabeza dura se habría dado cuenta de lo que sucedió entre ella y Serio, tal vez Serio terminó diciéndoselo y él ya pensaba que de cualquier forma como salga la situación el lunes cambiaria la relación que tenían entre los cuatro. Sí Azul le correspondía a Serio, que sería lo mejor para el niño, estaba la gran posibilidad de que se olvidaran de ellos dos en lo que su vida civil respecta, e incluso solo podrían preocuparse de ellos dos en las peleas. Por otro lado, si Azul rechazaba a Serio, puede que él pase por una etapa de corazón roto a edad temprana, algo que seguramente estresaría a Paco porque eran amigos, por lo tanto se enfadaría con Azul y la rubia solo le hablaría a ella que no podría hablar con Serio por sentirse tan mal por él.

-Todo será un desastre de cualquier modo- Dijo en voz alta.

-Ah, lo pensante y ya sabes a que me refiero, no te preocupes que ya te dije que cambiaré para el bien de este grupo-

-Aja- De verdad lo esperaba en ese momento, si cambiaba a ser algo más comprensivo quizás no habría tanta tensión entre los cuatro.

-Te escuchas triste, oye no te preocupes, conozco a Pilar y sé que no nos abandonaría completamente-

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?"

\- tal vez nos olvide por unos días y luego volverá con nosotros pero con menos tiempo disponible-

"¿De qué rayos habla?"

-Pero en este corto tiempo desde que hablé con ella he reflexionado que ante todo hay que apoyarla-

"¿Apoyarme? ¡¿Para qué?! ¡No entiendo!"

-Tendré que ser un buen amigo para de todas formas explicarle que debe dividir su tiempo sabiamente entre los que la quieren-

"No comprendo nada, no sé a qué se refiere ¿Por qué habla de mí? ¿Azul habló con él a solas? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!"

-Puedo seguirte hablando del asunto pero si me ayudas con la carreta-

-Oh, perdón- Por fin salió de su parálisis y jaló del vehículo quitándole algo de peso al niño.

-Gracias, ahora, no debemos preocuparnos por Raimundo, he hablado mucho con él esta semana y sabe que nosotros también la queremos por lo que creo que no habrá problemas-

"Hasta aquí"

-¿Hablaste con Pilar? ¿Cuándo?-

-Ah, no te dije, hace un rato, en la clase después del almuerzo cuando me mandaron por las llaves del auditorio-

-Lo recuerdo, ella no había vuelto del baño-

-Sí, ahí me la encontré en el camino y bueno, le dije unas cuantas verdades sobre lo que siente ella por Raimundo y viceversa, me dejé llevar por lo que sentía-

-¿No es muy de niñas para ti?- Ese no sonaba mucho al chico que conocía.

-Sí, pero no le digas a nadie más, solo ella y tu saben ¿Bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes- contestó más segura sobre que ese sí era Paco.

-Usé el cerebro para pensar bien sobre lo que nos podría pasar como equipo cuando Pilar y Raimundo sean pareja oficial y aquí me tienes, queriendo ser un caballero a partir de ahora- Dijo poniendo una mano en el corazón y la otra señalando al cielo.

-Sí, uno que no debe dejar de empujar la carreta porque yo no soy muy fuerte y la puedo soltar-

-Lo siento- Se disculpó algo nervioso y empujó nuevamente.

-Sabes, no suena nada mal tu cambio-

-Exacto, comenzaré ser más compresivo, tratare bien a las niñas, no me burlaré tanto de Serio-

-¿Dejarás de pelear con Telmo?-

-Un paso a la vez Azul, además no creo que eso pueda ser del todo y posible y tampoco todo lo que dije será un ciento por ciento, aún me burlaré a veces de Serio y le diré rara a Pilar y te diré que tu sentido de la moda es ridículo- Ella soltó la cuerda para que Paco sintiera nuevamente el peso en sus brazos –Okay, Okay, Okay, perdón, es solo que no lo comprendo pero por favor ayúdame-

-Está bien- Sonriendo por todo lo que dijo su amigo tomó otra vez la cuerda y ambos siguieron subiendo la colina –Me alegra que quieras cambiar en ese sentido- Soltó de forma sincera.

-Gracias, ¿Quién diría que necesitaría que Pilar me ignorara por casi una semana para abrir los ojos?-

-Nadie lo diría Paco, eso es seguro- Sonrió, lo que sea que Azul le dijo le dio un buen empujón a su amigo.

Luego de esas palabras trascurrieron unos dos minutos en un silencio, pero un silencio extrañamente relajante que se cortó cuando la niña vio que estaban cerca de su destino y no dudó en gritarlo para alentar a su compañero.

-¡Al fin!- Celebraron ambos al llegar a la cima y veían a la mujer en una silla plegable con su globo aerostático al lado que tenia los colores del arcoíris.

-Ciudadana de Nova Nizza, necesitamos subir todas estas flores a su transporte aéreo y partir los tres lo más pronto como sea posible- A Pilar le resultaba gracioso que su amigo se pusiera en ese papel de héroe.

-Son quince pepitas- La mujer sin expresar emoción les extendió la mano esperando efectivo, los niños se miraron entre ellos y luego se pusieron a buscar algo de dinero entre sus ropas.

-Okay, tengo tres- Dijo la rubia y miró a su compañero.

-Yo aquí tengo treinta y cuatro-

-¿Por qué tienes esa cantidad?-

-Aún me queda dinero de aquella vez-

-¿Y por qué lo traes contigo ahora?-

-Nunca se sabe- le pagó a la señora que después de contar se subió a su globo para preparar las cosas mientras ellos subían todas las flores entre muchos estornudos de parte del varón y unos cuantos de la mayor.

-Por favor no jueguen con los sacos de arena, ni con la flama y no se apoyen demasiado en el borde- La dama dio las intrusiones de forma muy aburrida mientras aumentaba la flama para elevarse.

-Bien, aguanta la respiración que ahora debemos sacudir las flores- Le advirtió la niña a su amigo que le obedeció.

Una gran cantidad de pétalos al polen muy visible comenzaba a caer lenta y suavemente desde el cielo dando una escena muy romántica y mágica para las parejas y los niños que estaban en las calles, coincidiendo perfectamente con el momento en que alguien le pide matrimonio a su pareja desde un balcón, con el momento en el que una novia en su boda al aire libre comenzó a caminar hacia el altar, con el momento en que una niña en su obra de teatro al exterior lanza un hechizo y con el momento en que un hombre por fin terminaba de lavar su auto solamente para quedar lleno de polen y pétalos; hasta Diadoro y Gomez podían desde su celda presenciar algo de lo que sucedía y estornudaron un par de veces. Sería la escena perfecta de un cuento si no fuera porque muchas de las personas estornudaban algunas veces y algunas se tragaban un pétalo que luego escupían. Algunas familias o personas solas ya habían cerrado puertas y ventanas para evitar sufrir los síntomas de la alergia.

-Salud Pilar- Le dijo serio a la pelinegra al verla estornudar tres veces seguidas.

-Gracias-

-Es extraño para mi verte estornudar, usualmente no lo haces-

-Ah, debe ser porque estoy un poco enferma ¿Recuerdas?- Se señaló la garganta para hacer énfasis en su voz.

-Cierto-

-A propósito, me pregunto de donde están saliendo todas estas flores-

-Y yo me pregunto cómo no se me ocurrió antes un cuadro así- Dijo el chico enamorado del paisaje.

-Sí, es algo muy bonito-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu diciendo eso?-

-Es que es algo que no se ve todos los días, es impresionante- Dijo algo nerviosa por salirse del personaje.

Más nerviosa se sentía viendo como el todo a su alrededor tomaba ese aire de fantasía y romance sabiendo que Serio estaba a su lado, por suerte la ignoraba ya que estaba fascinado pensando en un cuadro que realizaría cuando se le diera la oportunidad.

-Salud y ya acabamos- Los dos combo niños que estaban en globo daban por finalizada su labor.

-Ahora utiliza el divinoberry para terminar con esto-

-Sí, el divinoberry- Pilar se comenzaba a preocupar por que la descubriera cuando divisó algo al fondo -¡Son serio y A! ¡Pilar!- Señaló velozmente dándole un susto a su compañero que también se asomó.

-Si son ellos, vamos- El chico se paró en el borde de la canasta moviendo levemente la misma.

-Mantengan los brazos y cabeza dentro del globo- anunció sin ánimo la mujer que los acompañaba.

-No se preocupe por nosotros, somos héroes y sabemos lo que hacemos- Junto a las palabras del niño la rubia también se subió al borde desbalanceando en gran medida la canasta y ambos cayeron.

-Creo que no saben lo que hacen- Comentó la dama para sí misma escuchando los gritos de los niños.

-Oye Serio ¿Escuchas unos gritos?- Le preguntó Azul a su amigo para cortar la sensación de incomodidad que la abrumaba.

-Sí, suenan como Paco y Azul con esa voz extraña pero no los veo-

-Yo tampoco-

-¡Los toros no volamos!- gritaba Paco.

-¡Ojalá tuviera las alas ahora!- Le secundó Pilar agitando los brazos con fuerza como si con eso pudiera volar.

-Creo que ya los vi- Le comentó Serio a su amiga.

-¿Dónde?- El chico señaló el cielo –Oh, ahí están-

-¡Ayuda!- Gritaban los dos que caían.

-Bueno, ahora, ¡¿Como los ayudamos?!- Gritó preocupada Azul.

-¡No sé!- Le respondió en igual estado su acompañante y ambos se pusieron a ver por todos lados algo para salvarlos cuando fijaron la vista en unos rollos de tela que llevaba un señor, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

-Lo siento, necesitamos esto, prometemos devolvérselo- Le comunicó el chico al hombre tomando uno de sus rollos de tela.

A una gran velocidad la desenrollaron, tomaron cada uno una punta y haciendo utilidad de su capoeira subieron a una zona alta, Serio al balcón de una casa y Azul a la cima de una palmera, ambos templaron fuertemente y a los pocos segundos después los otros dos integrantes de los combos niños cayeron con tal fuerte que ellos casi sueltan la tela pero resistieron un rato antes de soltarla ya que sus compañeros sobre la tela estaban a baja altura por lo que no sufrirían nada más que un golpe.

-¡Vi mi vida por delante de mis ojos! ¡Pero como soy tan joven eso pasó muy rápido y el resto del tiempo solo imaginaba todo lo que no he hecho y quiero hacer!- Exclamaba aún asustada la rubia después de haberse levantado.

-Yo solo me arrepentía de no haber golpeado suficientes Divinos, de no ser un gran jugador de Novanok y de no llegar a ser maes- se vio interrumpido por un estornudo ya que aún caían algunos pétalos y algo de polen.

-Debió ser horrible- Habló la pelinegra.

-¡Fue horrible!- Le abrazó la de ojos azules buscando consuelo.

-A propósito chicos ¿Por qué estaban cayendo?-

-Algo largo de explicar Serio- Le respondió su amigo – Solo diré que por nosotros encontraremos a Invisihada más rápido ya que llenamos la ciudad de polen-

-¿Fueron ustedes?- Azul no entendía el plan.

-Sí- Peco recordó que quería ser más amable con todos –Todo fue idea de Azul, sí, plan de ella, yo solo ayudé-

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Paco?- Preguntaron los de ojos verdes al darse cuenta que el moreno no se quedaba con todo el crédito.

-¡¿Es enserio?!- A su dramática pregunta un estornudo le hizo seguimiento y en eso los cuatro escuchan cierta voz quejándose.

-Me liberan justamente para- Estornuda –El día del- Estornuda nuevamente –Apocalipsis, no es normal- Estornuda por tercera vez –Que las flores caigan del cielo-

Esa era la Divina que buscaban flotando lentamente cerca de ellos.

-¡Ahí está!- Recalcó Paco señalándola llamando su atención pero no alcanzó a escapar ya que Serio rápidamente le dio caza y volvió con sus amigos.

-¿saben- Suelta un estornudo –Qué?- Estornuda muy fuerte –Mejor así, devuélvanme a mi mundo que moriré si sigo aquí-

-No exageres- Dice Azul quien después estornuda.

-¿Estornudaste Pilar?- Paco estaba extrañado por eso.

-Es el pequeño resfriado- Se sujetó el cuello queriendo remarcar que sonaba extraña su voz. Pilar, que la estaba abrazando supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Ya acabemos con esto!- Con una velocidad increíble le arrebató a Serio la Divina de las manos dejándolo confundido por ver a su amor comportarse así y en menos de un estornudo los cuatro ya estaban transformados. Por suerte para Pilar y Azul no tuvieron la necesidad de luchar, Invisihada quería irse a su mundo por lo que sin que Pilar tuviera que volar un segundo los cuatro la terminaron encerrando en la tela que había salvado a dos de ellos de una caída muy dolorosa e inmediatamente decidieron volver a su forma humana.

Serio se acercó y comenzó a doblar la tela –Creo que no se la podemos devolver al señor-

-Si tienes que pagar por ella no te preocupes, yo tengo algo de dinero-

-¿Te sientes bien Paco? Estas muy raro, muy amable, no eres tú-

-¡Solo vamos!- Él estaba cansado de que le digieran que no estaba en su naturaleza ser buena persona.

Mientras ellos iban a hablar con el hombre las dos niñas se veían las manos.

-Volvimos- Dijo Pilar viéndose el brazo.

-Y nuestras voces- Señaló Azul viendo a su amiga.

-¡Lo hicimos!- Se chocaron las palmas en celebración a que volvían a estar en sus cuerpos.


	6. Interacciones Interesantes

**Los Combo niños son una serie animada creada por SIP Animation y fue distribuida a través de los canales Jetix y su predecesor Disney XD, este solamente es un Fanfiction hecho para entretener a fans de la serie sin monetizar.**

 **Capítulo 6: Interacciones Interesantes.**

Ambas estaban felices de volver a sus cuerpos, los chicos aún no volvían por estar explicándole la situación al hombre de las telas y ellas solo sonreían ya que sus problemas se iban desapareciendo lentamente de su mente.

-¡Es verdad! Azul tengo algo que decirte- Pilar recordó la declaración de Serio y se preparaba para soltar todo sobre el asunto y enfrentar lo que su amiga le tuviera que decir.

-Ya sé lo que siente Serio por mi- Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-¿Cómo?-

-El me lo dijo, bueno, te lo dijo, necesitaba apoyo porque se sentía mal de haberse confesado-

-Oh, no quería eso- Ella bajó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por él, ya está mejor y el lunes yo me encargaré del resto ¿Bien?- Le puso una mano en el hombro para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Eres estupenda-

-¡Tú también lo eres!- compartieron una pequeña risa antes de que sus compañeros llegaran.

-Sinceramente esperaba más acción, quería algo verdaderamente entretenido en esta semana- Le decía Paco a su compañero que llevaba la tela.

-Tranquilo, la siguiente semana seguro será más activa-

-Eso espero- Ellos se detuvieron cuando ya estaban frente a sus compañeras.

-Bueno, Diadoro y Gomez serán liberados y los Divinos volverán, no te preocupes- Le recordó Azul a su amigo.

-Sí, esta semana ha sido demasiado aburrida, lo más interesante ha sido caerme desde el globo aerostático y la exposición de mañana-

-¡La exposición!- Dramatizó Pilar -¡Azul vamos a mi casa ahora mismo para ensayar!- Tomó rápidamente a la niña del brazo y salió disparada dejando atrás una ligera nube de polvo, polen y pétalos además de a sus dos amigos sorprendidos.

-¿Las iguanas corren así de rápido?- Le consultó Paco a Serio.

-No sé, pero podemos preguntárselo a Grinto cuando le entreguemos la tela- Con eso ellos dos fueron en dirección a la escuela.

-Bien Pilar, ¿Por qué estamos en una heladería?- Azul no entendía la situación, estaban ya en su forma civil y se encontraban frente a una heladería con pocos clientes.

-¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¡Volvimos a ser nosotras!- Gritaba la pelinegra muy emocionada agitando con fuerza a la rubia.

-Okay, Okay, compremos dos helados para celebrar-

Las dos amigas ya más alegres se acercaron a hacer sus pedidos y se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas de la heladería que las tenía a la intemperie, ambas calmadamente comían del dulce ya que sentían que todo estaba solucionado.

-Oh, Pilar, es cierto, mañana en la mañana tienes que hablar con Paco, es que tiene algo importante de que hablarte-

-¿A sí? Bueno, estuvo hablando de cambiar para ser mejor persona, de mantenernos unidos, de mi y Raimundo, un montón de cosas- La chica recordaba toda la conversación que tuvieron mientras subían la colina.

-Bueno, lo de cambiar para ser mejor persona es nuevo pero yo hablé con él en la escuela y bueno, me parece que todo este tiempo que creíamos que no le agradabas tanto confundimos todo, te ve como una gran amiga- Soltó sincera,

-Como amiga te creo pero una gran amiga no-

-No, en serio, le importas más de lo que crees, ya verás mañana antes de las exposiciones en la gran palmera-

La rubia parecía muy segura de lo que decía y la pelinegra no entendía, se preguntaba de que habían hablados sus dos amigos para que estuvieran así.

-Okay, mañana hablaré con él- Respondió finalmente la chica antes de terminar su helado ante la alegre mirada de su compañera.

Pilar se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, casi una semana sin estar en ese lugar y sentía que lo extrañaba por lo que cerró fuerte los ojos para eliminar cualquier deje de tristeza, ya con eso y una sonrisa en el rostro entró.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué!- Avisó con fuerza debido a la emoción de volver a oler los aromas de las plantas en toda su casa, el leve polvo de los muebles y escuchar el chasquido de sus zapatos en la loza del suelo.

-¡Qué bueno hija! Deja tu mochila en la habitación y ven a ayudarme con la sopa de atún- Respondió la mujer desde la cocina.

-¡Sopa de atún!- Celebró por poder comer algo hecho por su madre por lo que a gran velocidad subió las escaleras a su habitación.

Al entrar vio su cuarto, sus plantas, su cama, su balcón, su lagartija, todo estaba sin tierra y algo más ordenado que de costumbre, pero ese detalle se iría en dos días.

Sonriente se quitó su mochila y la lazó al interior sin fijarse donde caía y bajó las escaleras.

Amaba estar en su hogar.

-¡Hola familia! ¡Ya llegué de la escuela!- Gritó Azul al cerrar la puerta de su hogar.

-¡Azul! ¡Volviste a ser tú!- Un niño rubio de ojos azules se asomó por el sofá para mirar a la recién llegada.

-¡Tu voz es tu voz!- Exclamó una pequeña parecida a la capoerista asomándose desde el mueble.

-¡¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de mil millones?!- Preguntó con afán otro niño señalando acusadoramente a la chica que no terminaba de soltar completamente la puerta.

-Pues es de forma aproximada treinta y un mil seiscientos veintitrés- respondió algo extrañada por el recibimiento de sus tres hermanos menores.

-¡Eres tú!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres menores antes de saltar fuera del sofá para abalanzarse sobre su hermana mayor abrazándola con fuerza.

Por toda la situación Azul comprendió que a Pilar se le debió dificultar mucho actuar como ella frente a su gran familia por lo que habría despertado ligeras sospechas.

-Claro que soy yo, siempre he sido yo ¿Qué pasó?- Decía tratando de avanzar a su habitación con sus tres hermanos no queriendo soltarla.

-No saludabas como siempre al entrar- Empezó el primer niño.

-No eructabas el alfabeto cuando te lo pedíamos- Secundó la niña.

-No me ayudabas con mi tarea de matemáticas y no respondías a mis preguntas- Terminó de decir el otro niño cuando ella finalmente llegó a su cuarto.

-Pues, ya les dije por qué ¿No?- Soltó la frase confiando en que su amiga se habría inventado algo.

-Que un divino te golpeara la cabeza cuando venías de la escuela haciéndote olvidar algunas cosas es imposible, no mostraron divinos en la televisión eta semana- Habló la pequeña rubia.

-Y eso de que los combos niños lo derrotaron tan rápido que los noticieros no alcanzaron a grabarlo no suena muy probable-

Al menos la pelinegra había hecho el intento.

-Oigan chicos- Los tres pares de ojos la miraron con curiosidad aún sin soltarla –Vamos, soy yo, toda la semana he sido yo, no tienen que comportarse así, no me he ido- Les sonrió para calmarlos y ellos al verla sabían que era ella, entonces llegaron a la conclusión de que decía la verdad.

-Okay- Al mismo tiempo la soltaron.

-Ahora vuelvan a ver televisión que yo debo de estudiar para mañana.

-¡De verdad eres tú!- Gritaron los tres antes de volver por el pasillo hacia la sala.

La chica sonriente miró a los tres niños y luego entró a su habitación viendo los pequeños cambios que tenía: Su cama no estaba tan perfectamente tendida como suele hacerla, al lado de su computador de escritorio había una hoja de papel pegada en la pared con su contraseña, su pila de libros no estaba en el orden que recordaba y se notaba que sus objetos debajo de su cama habían sido movidos. "Podría haber sido peor" Por un momento se imaginó su habitación con unas tres plantas, una serpiente y varios insectos volando libremente por el lugar, ante el pensamiento tembló levemente y luego sacudió la cabeza queriendo olvidar aquella imagen mental, con eso listo desempacó su mochila y comenzó a repasar.

El día viernes se daba a conocer con el sol y una chica morena esperaba debajo de una palmera.

-¿Pilar?- Azul estaba yendo a la casa de su amiga para ir juntas a la escuela, pero verla ahí, debajo de esa palmera que quedaba de camino le extrañó demasiado, la chica solía dormir un rato extra llegando solo minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

Claro que en toda esa semana loca ambas se despertaban antes para llegar rápido a ver al maestre Grinto.

-Sipi, soy yo- Dijo dando un leve salto para quedar al lado de la rubia -¿Vamos?- Comenzó a avanzar ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasó? Te despertaste demasiado temprano-

-Pues digamos que apenas me senté en mi cama después de cenar quede profundamente dormida- Contestó entre risas –Por lo que me desperté cuando aún estaba algo oscuro, debiste ver la cara de mis padres, casi les da algo cuando despertaron y me vieron desayunando cereal en el comedor-

-Me lo imagino- Avanzaron un rato más en silencio hasta que la de ojos azules recordó algo –Recuerda que debes hablar con Paco en la palmera antes de que comiencen las clases-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, no lo he olvidado, me parece un poco extraño que accediera a hablar conmigo a solas-

-Toda esta semana ha sido extraña, esa charla será lo más normal-

El maestre Grinto estaba caminando de un lado a otro por el lugar de entrenamiento, el día anterior sus dos alumnos varones llegaron con la divina sin sus alumnas, le preocupaba que las niñas no hubieran vuelto a sus cuerpos.

-Ya deja de moverte por todas partes, de seguro funcionó y se fueron a celebrar comiendo helado o algo así y por eso no vinieron ayer- Le dijo la cabeza al hombre para que se relajara.

-Espero que así sea- En eso escucha pasos presurosos que se dirigían hasta donde estaba él, volteó la mirada y vio a sus dos alumnas paradas en frente y con una sonrisa.

-Mis niñas ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó acercándoseles.

-¡Volvimos!- Gritaron dichosas las chicas levantando los brazos.

-Que bueno, así ya no vendrán a interrumpir tan temprano- Comentó la cabeza saltando hasta quedar cerca de los tres.

-Me alegro enormemente por ustedes niñas- Dijo de forma sincera Grinto mirándolas.

-¡Sí! Necesitaba mucho mi cama, ver a Suzu, comer la comida de mi madre ¡Ay! ¡Extrañé mucho mi casa y estoy de vuelta!- Pilar comenzó a hablar sobre la felicidad que la embargaba.

-Muchas gracias maestre por ayudarnos con el problema del intercambio- Se dirigió la rubia al mayor –Y por ayudarnos con la exposición de hoy- Añadió al final.

-Por nada, todo por ustedes, ya saben, ahora, ¿están seguras de que no quieren decirle nada a sus compañeros?-

Un incomodo silencio inundó el lugar por unos breves segundos.

-Si nosotras algún día decidimos que lo deben saber, nosotras les diremos, pero de momento, maestre, por favor no les diga nada- La rubia casi suplicó al final.

-Está bien, la decisión es de ustedes- Afirmó el mayor para calma de la niña.

-Bien, ahora vayamos arriba que tenemos que mover las pinturas que dejamos abandonadas en la sala al auditorio- Comentó Pilar sujetando el hombro de su amiga.

-Cierto, maestre, ya nos vamos, pero gracias por todo-

-No hay problema mis niñas, para mí siempre será un placer ayudarlas- Les sonrió, ellas devolvieron el gesto y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-Todo listo- Dijo Pilar cuando entraron las dos en el auditorio y pusieron sus pinturas al frente, eran las primeras en exponer y debían estar preparadas para iniciar de inmediato.

-Solo falta algo Pilar- Le dijo Azul señalando a Paco quien salió del lugar al ver que sus amigas terminaban con lo suyo.

-¿Tiene que ser ya?- Estaba algo incomoda por pensar que tendría que hablar de forma más intima con su amigo.

-Sí, yo ya le dije cuando y seria de mala educación dejarlo plantado-

-Okay, allá voy, pero te juro que si termina diciendo algo que no me gusta lo voy a plantar entre los cactus- Con esa amenaza dicha se dirigió a la salida bajo la divertida mirada de Azul.

-Hola Paco- Le saludó normal, porque de verdad necesitaba dirigirle la palabra de alguna forma que no revelara lo extraña que se sentía con el asunto.

Su amigo, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas debajo de aquella gran palmera en medio del patio la miró –Rayos, me estaba arrepintiendo de esto Pilar ¿Por qué no me dejaste plantado?- Le dijo acusadoramente.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo- Levantó las manos en señal de no querer pelear –Es solo que como te vi tomarte la molestia de venir, pensé en que yo también debía tomarme la molestia de soportarte sola un rato- La chica se acercó y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo apoyando ambas piernas en el tronco de la palmera y poniendo ambas manos detrás de su nuca, necesitaba relajarse para enfrentar aquello –Además, yo te invité a esta charla, seria descortés de mi parte no venir-

-¿Descortés? Azul te convenció de venir ¿verdad?- La miró divertido.

-Pues sí- Soltó sincera –La verdad es que sí te iba a dejar plantado, pero Azul me dijo que ya te había invitado y esas cosas y aquí estamos tú y yo-

-Ay no, debió pensar que me tomaba más enserio esto de cambiar- Comentó aireado.

-Tenemos mala suerte- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Más bien buenos amigos-

-Sí, demasiado- Ambos rieron un rato por la ocurrencia hasta que quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

-Sobre Raimundo- La niña se sorprendió de que él sacara ese tema, estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados –Quiere invitarte a comer helado- Soltó finalmente esperando algún grito de emoción de su compañera pero al no escuchar nada prosiguió –Solo que le da algo de vergüenza ¡Pero no porque tú le avergüences! Es porque es algo tímido para ese tipo de cosas- Miraba al frente y no escuchaba a su amiga –Le dije que yo te daría el mensaje ¿Entiendes? Estoy aquí aprovechando esta conversación para hacer de Cupido- Aún no había señal de la niña –Mañana a las once de la mañana frente a la fuente de la ciudad- Apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha aburrido por su monologo –Oye Pilar, no creas que lo impediré, en parte por eso estamos aquí ¿No?, es para dejar en claro que, tú puedes tener citas con quien quieras, no me burlaré ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero pedirte, en nombre de todos claro- Miró hacia el otro lado por los nervios –Que no nos olvides, que recuerdes que estamos aquí y que aunque tienes que dar tu corazón a la persona que te gusta, ten piedad y déjanos algo a nosotros- Listo, lo había liberado, no todo lo que quería decir ni exactamente de esa forma pero era lo principal, se entendía el mensaje, solo esperaba la respuesta de ella.

La escuchó levantarse, con eso se entristeció, seguramente la chica se iría y se burlaría de él hasta el final de los tiempos, quizás no le creyó nada y se iría con Raimundo para siempre abandonando a los Combo Niños, ya la había perdido con ese discurso tan fuera de sí.

Su mente quedó en blanco cuando sintió que era abrazado de su lado izquierdo.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo algo divertida la chica -¿En serio dijiste todo eso? ¿No eres un ser marino cambia-formas?-

El niño sonrió ante las ideas alocadas de su amiga.

-No Pilar, soy yo, te lo aseguro- Se dio un poco la vuelta para alcanzar a rodearle a cintura en una especie de abrazo algo incomodo por la posición de ambos, después de todo él seguía sentado y ella estaba arrodillada e inclinada un poco.

-Okay, entonces creo que debo decirte algo- Ella interrumpió el abrazo para alivio de los cuerpos que se tensaban, con eso la chica se sentó de piernas cruzadas imitando a su amigo –En primera, me sorprende que digas todas esas cosas-

-Pues tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños-

-Oye- Le golpeó suavemente el hombro –Eso sí, quiero que sepas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado he aprendido que ustedes son mis amigos, y aunque muchas veces no me entiendan y tú te burles, al final ya sé que arriesgarían sus vidas por mi- Depositó su mano en el hombro del contrario –Me gusta Raimundo, pero ustedes estaban primero en mi corazón y nadie los sacará de ahí-

-Necesitaba escuchar eso- Sonriendo acercó su mano cerrada a la chica -¿Amigos por siempre?-

-Amigos por siempre- Ella chocó su puño con el contrario y se levantó sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa –Ahora entremos que creo que las clases ya van a comenzar- Al terminar de decir eso escucharon el característico sonido que anunciaba el inicio de las clases-

-¡Más bien ya comenzaron!- Preocupado gritó aquello y los dos partieron a correr para llegar al auditorio.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Preguntó al aire Azul que estaba al lado de la puerta esperando junto a la señorita Soledad a su compañera.

-No te preocupes Azul, tienen cinco minutos y solo han pasado medio minuto desde que sonó-

-¡Pero el plan era salir inmediatamente a exponer!- Gritó angustiada asustando a la mayor que no esperaba esa reacción –Perdóneme- Pidió con las manos detrás apenada.

-No hay problema- Dijo nerviosa la adulta.

-¡Espérenme!- Justo en ese momento los dos niños que estaban charlando entraron corriendo desesperadamente por la puerta casi chocando con su profesora –Ya, llegué, comencemos, con la, exposición- Logró decir Pilar entre pausa y pausa para respirar.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos!- La rubia no esperó nada y tomó a su amiga del brazo para llevarla al frente dejando solos a la maestra y Paco.

-Paco ¿Ahora por qué casi llegas tarde?- Preguntó la mujer calmadamente.

-Estaba hablando con Pilar y se nos pasó el tiempo, pero ya estamos aquí y ahora van a exponer y yo me voy con mi compañero- Hablaba mientras daba unos pasos en dirección a Raimundo que estaba por ahí –Ahora discúlpeme- Con eso finalmente se alejó.

-Bueno, no importa- Se dijo a sí misma la profesora no estando dispuesta a ponerle una anotación a su alumno ya que no había llegado tan tarde como en otras ocasiones –Bien ¡Silencio por favor que sus compañeras van a exponer!- Llamó la atención de todos sus alumnos y las niñas comenzaron con lo suyo.

-Ya puedes gritar- Le dijo Azul a su amiga estando las dos en la salida de la escuela, las clases habían terminado unos pocos minutos atrás.

-¡La nota más alta!- Gritó muy fuerte la niña -¡La nota más alta! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todo fue tan! ¡Nos salió perfecto! ¡Por un momento creí que saldría mal pero! ¡Azul lo hicimos! ¡Ante todos los problemas pudimos!- Vociferaba con emoción explosiva y hasta terminó sacudiendo violentamente a su amiga en la última frase para continuar gritando mientras daba saltos.

-Sí, bueno, oye por cierto, ¿Vamos un rato a mi casa? Debo saber que fue lo que te dijo Paco-

-¡Claro! Deja le mando mensajes a mi madre y de seguro me deja ir porque saqué buena nota en la exposición- Hablaba mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de la rubia.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Azul apresuró un poco el paso para alcanzarla –No deberías tener el celular en mano mientras caminas por la calle- Aconsejó.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas ya terminé- Guardó el celular y miró a su amiga -¿De verdad nunca le diremos a los chicos sobre el cambio?-

-Pues, quizás algún día, cuando seamos grandes, ya sabes, en unos años-

-Parece mucho tiempo-

-No será tanto cuando ya estemos en ese tiempo y recordemos esta semana-

-Si tú lo dices-

En sí llegaron a la casa y Pilar narró la conversación que tuvo con su amigo, después de estar un rato soñando con su cita con el chico de sus sueños le preguntó a su amiga sobre la charla que tendría con Serio el lunes.

Que no se preocupara del asunto, ella se encargaría, fue la respuesta, aunque la morena no contenta con aquello siguió insistiendo hasta que la de ojos azules por fin le dijo que planeaba tener una cita con su amigo para ver como resultaba todo y si salía bien, podrían llegar a ser pareja, ya vería.

Al menos le calmaba saber que Paco sería más abierto con eso y, aunque hiciera un pequeño berrinche por terminar siendo "el único soltero del equipo" estaba segura de que aceptaría aquello.

No sabían bien qué pasaría, pero tenían la sensación de que todo saldría bien.

-A ver si entiendo- Habló Paco ya con quince años –En la semana que hicimos esas exposiciones, al mismo tiempo que salieron esas monedas conmemorativas, dentro de la cual Pilar tuvo su primera cita con Raimundo y el maestro Grinto dejó escapar a Invisihada ¿Ustedes estaban en el cuerpo de la otra?- Preguntó para que le aseguraran todo.

-Sí- Respondieron Pilar y Azul también de quince años.

Estaban los cuatro en la copa de un naranjo de un parque, aprovechaban sus habilidades para subir a las cimas de los árboles y pasar sus ratos en privado.

-Entonces- Empezó Serio -¿Me confesé a Pilar cuando la ayudé con las pinturas y me confesé accidentalmente a Azul cuando la llevé a la palmera cuando estábamos buscando a Invisihada?-

-Sí-

-Entonces las conversaciones que tuve con Pilar las tuve todas con Azul- Concluyó Paco.

-La de la palmera antes de las exposiciones sí fue conmigo- Le dijo la pelinegra.

-Ahora que lo dicen- Reflexionaba el pelinaranja –El malentendido de Azul viendo enamorada a Raimundo fue porque era Pilar y bueno, ella hacía mucho eso ¿No?-

-Sí, era yo-

-Eso tiene algo más de sentido que la historia que me contaste en ese momento- Pensaba tratando de acomodar bien las piezas de la situación –También quiere decir que mi confesión romántica se la llevó la chica que no era y la otra que fue para buscar apoyo la supo la que sí me gusta-

-Eso suena desastroso- Se burló su amigo imaginando las dos situaciones.

-Bueno, sí, todo terminó así- Azul aclaró la situación al que era su actual novio.

-Bueno, ahora lo último que no termino de entender- Paco llamó la atención de sus dos amigas -¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada en el momento y recién ahora nos lo dicen?!- preguntó algo fastidiado porque sus amigos le ocultaron eso esos años.

-Fue mi culpa- Levantó la mano la rubia –No quería que ustedes dos, especialmente tú Serio, supieran que nos habíamos metido en ese lio tan tonto-

-Pero no es tonto- La trató de confortar su pareja-Era algo grande y debió ser muy incomodo para ustedes.

-Sí, pero era más pequeña y no pensaba muy bien todo-

-Lo dice la alumna estrella desde que tenemos memoria- El moreno dio palabras al asunto.

-Bueno ya, la cosa es que por fin decidimos entre las dos darles la noticia, especialmente porque mañana es el aniversario de Azul y Serio y ella no quería seguir ocultando ese pequeño secreto-

-Yo se los agradezco chicas- El dueño del tótem de tigrillo les sonrió.

-Yo no, estoy molesto porque no nos lo dijeron en el instante-

-Ay Paco, perdónanos ¿Sí?- Le pidió la de ojos verdes.

-Las perdono si ustedes invitan las hamburguesas-

-Hecho- Aceptaron las dos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad?- El joven no se lo podía creer, estaba esperando que se negaran.

-Sí, parece justo ¿Vamos?- Azul se sostuvo de la rama donde estaba sentada y bajó del árbol, Pilar solamente saltando bajó igualmente y los dos chicos las imitaron a los pocos segundos.

-Wow ¿De verdad van a pagar? ¿No serán ustedes unas impostoras?- El moreno dudaba que aceptaran su trato tan fácilmente.

-No, es solo que es lo menos que podemos hacer después de ocultarles algo cuando se supone que somos un equipo- Le explicaba Pilar caminado en reversa para verlo.

-No es necesario- Dijo Serio no queriendo que ellas pagaran.

-Claro que sí y si tu no aprovechas yo sí lo haré- El joven se adelantó -¡Iré a tomar un puesto para que nos atiendan!- Con eso se terminó alejando.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Azul preocupada -¡Chicos corramos que si no Paco pedirá demasiadas cosas y tampoco es que el dinero me sobre!- Ella salió corriendo detrás de su amigo.

-Yo correré solo porque me gusta ¿Y tú Serio?-

-¿carrera a ver si superamos a Paco?-

-¡Trato hecho! ¡Preparado listo ya!- La chica comenzó a correr a todo lo que le dieran sus piernas.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!- El chico salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Sí, ellos eran los combo niños, chicos con problemas grandes y pequeños, con dudas, inseguridades, celos, malas ideas y decisiones.

Al menos los cuatro podían estar seguros de que siempre tendrían apoyo mutuo.

 **Mi primer fanfiction que puede considerarse "largo", hasta ahora solo había escrito One-Shots, aunque solo tiene 6 capítulos y no es la mejor historia con acción y trama del mundo ni el mejor final de todos, pero para mí es algo diferente, tengo la costumbre de empezar una historia y terminarla ahí mismo en un solo capitulo. Igual espero que le haya gustado al menos a una persona.**


End file.
